I Really Do Believe That I Don't Belong Here
by Lindsey Ann
Summary: Ginny Weasley has always been unsure about herself, especially when it comes to the fact that she belongs in Gryffindor. In a long talk with Draco Malfoy, she starts to think he actually does act like a person. Maybe she belongs in Slytherin, with him?
1. Meeting in a Library Changed Lives

I Really Do Believe That I Don't Belong Here  
  
By Lindsey Ann  
  
Author Notes: Again, another fic from me. I just get so inspired to start a new one, but don;t worry the old ones won't be neglected. In fact, every friday, all of my stories will probably recieve new chapters. Please review. I really, really, like to hear from people if they liked or dislike my story.  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley has always been unsure about herself, especially when it comes to the fact that she belongs in Gryffindor. In a long talk with Draco Malfoy, she starts to think he actually does act like a person, and that maybe she belongs in Slytherin.  
  
----------------------  
  
Ginny sighed uneasily as she took a seat at the school's library. It was Christmas-time all of her friends, the very few that she had, were gone visiting home, but she didn't decide to go home for Christmas. It was her fourth year and allready, it was turning out to be just as bad as her first, if not worst.  
  
Draco Malfoy, a strong and confident boy in everything he did, strode into the library. The first words that filled his mouth were, "So Weasel, where's your boyfriend Potter?" He had always teased Gryffindors, it was Slytherins did. No Gryffindor or Slytherin could ever get along, not even if they were paid 17,000 Galleons.  
  
"Shut up." Ginny said harshly. Those were the worst words she had ever said in her life. Not even to her brother, who she obviously cared for but still was annoyed by him frequently, got this kind of treatment. And certainly, Ginny didn't know why she had said that. It would have been better to have ignored Malfoy then to have talked to him.  
  
Somehow, Draco knew Ginny wasn't normally like that, and for some human caring side, he sat down across from her and said, "Whats up?"  
  
Stunned Ginny took a while to come up with any idea why Draco would be asking her in such a nice way about her life. Did he want something? Did he get paid to be nice to a Gryffindor reject? No, Draco didn't need money, he family was well to do. Did he get dared to do that? "Why - Why...Why do you care?" She asked, pausing briefly.  
  
"Because never in my life, have I ever, ever heard you say the words 'Shut Up' now I don't know maybe your going through that girlish thing, or its been a bad day, but I'd like to know. " He said geniuenly smiling.  
  
He could be a good actor, Ginny thought. "How do I know you only want to know so you can mock me endlessly about that. Hmm?"  
  
Taken a hurt by the words that Ginny said he looked deeply into her eyes and said, "Because Ginny, I am actually a human. Just because I'm in Slytherin, does not mean I care. Just because my father is twisted, doesn't mean I am."  
  
To Ginny these words sounded true. But how could that be, how could a Slytherin actually be nice and caring? Why would he care? Intent to know an answer she asked, "Okay, Draco. I'll tell you, but can you promise not to tell. And in return you have to tell me something, deal?" She said holding out her hand, implying that she wanted him to shake on the deal.  
  
"Deal, Ginny." He said back, shacking her hand gently.  
  
"Ever thought that you don't belong in your house?"  
  
"No. But continue on. I'd like to hear what house you think you should be in. Ravenclaw, right? You seem smart. No, Hufflepuff, your very loyal to your friends. It couldn't be...." He said getting cut-off mid-sentance.  
  
"Slytherin." She said abruptly.  
  
"Slytherin?" Malfoy, who was a Slytherin, was stunned. How could anyone openly admit to being sorted there? They were often regarded as the worst of the houses, the cruelest and mean, and the ones who all had parents closely intertwined in You-Know-Who's circle, including Draco's father.  
  
"Yes, Slytherin."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know when Hogwarts had that problem..Swear to Godric you won't tell?"  
  
"I sweat to Godric I won't tell. Hurry up and say what you gotta say."  
  
"When the Chamber of Secrets was opened..I caused it....I caused it, because of that stupid diary."  
  
"Duh. I knew that," his father had told him everything about that scandal. He knew every detail. How Potter came to save the day. How the diary was plotted. How she did everything.  
  
"You knew?" She was shocked. She only thought the staff, Harry, Hermione and Ron knew. Well, apart from her diary. Was he reading her diary by using magic? She shuddered at the thought of that. She had some very personal details that she didn't want anyone to see.  
  
"My father told me. And thats why you think you belong in Slytherin?"  
  
"Exactly. That and I have never, ever been courageous, a thing Gryffindors are supposed to be. I don't do well in any class, well, exceptionally that is. And I hardly have any friends from my house, doesn't that say something?" She said, almost bringing up tears in her eyes. Since day one at Hogwarts she only had her brother's friends and them to rely on and a few friends, who weren't all that buddy-buddy with her.  
  
"Thats stupid. You don't act like a Slytherin at all. You act Gryffindor- like way too much." He retorted. Obviously a Weasley belonged in Gryffindor just like a Malfoy belonged in Slytherin, ain't no way to change that.  
  
"Draco..grr...You don't even know me! If you did, you'd see. Really you would," Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs so mad she could hit Draco.  
  
And she did. "Ouch. Okay, Okay. I don't know you but either way you don't belong in Slytherin."  
  
"Name three reasons then Mr. Expert On My Life," Ginny said as she crossed her arms awaiting an answer.  
  
"First off, you don't act like any Slytherin girl. They all mock each other. The worst you've ever done is mock me, which everyone does," he said.  
  
Ginny came to a relization that Malfoy was a lot like her except more confident and more prideful, and of course, not afraid to speak his own mind.  
  
He almost seemed human-like which was scary, seeing as though Slytherins never acted like humans. They never, ever did.  
  
"Secondly, you're too pretty to be in Slytherin. If you were in Slytherin you have a pug-face, which you don't." Ginny turned beet red from that comment. So, since Malfoy said that she was pretty, did that mean he could like her? Somehow the idea made her heart go upside-down.  
  
Draco thought for a moment. He needed a really, really good reason why Ginny was good in Slytherin. "Go on," Ginny said wanting to know the next.  
  
"Thirdly, believe it or not, you are courageous. Keep comin' back here to school, despite all of the teachers know about the chamber and all. You don't care that they may think less of you-" Again he was cut-off in mid- sentence.  
  
"Yes, I do. I always care, see this is why I am spending all of my time studying."  
  
"You're going to end up like that mud-I mean muggle born witch, Granger, right? Do you really wanna end up as the voice of reason. Loosen up, its just school," he said. He still didn't like muggle born witches or wizards but that was probably due to the fact that he had been taught since he was little that mudbloods were often the worst witch or wizard around.  
  
"I'm stunned."  
  
"Stunned about what?"  
  
"You actually act like a human, not like the jerk Ron and Harry make you to be," Ginny said. Even though they had ocassionally insulted each other, both hadn't talked much, maybe a couple times a year, but not much more.  
  
"Ron and Potter make me look like a jerk cause I am one to them. Its so I don't disrespect my father."  
  
"Disrespect your dad?"  
  
"Yeah. He's in You-Know-Who's inner circle. He wants me to be a death eater, but I don't want to. The teasing and crap like that, its all a act, I figure that someday, You-Know-Who will die and I can atone for anything that I did." His face was very serious on the subject.  
  
Maybe Draco had a soul after all.  
  
"Why don't you just not do it then? Who cares what your dad thinks?"  
  
"He could have me killed."  
  
"Still why should you worry..I mean...If you went to good, you could probably stay at the Burrow, my house, or with one of the professors."  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow. "So at any moment if I decided to go good and live with your family they wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Yeah. My dad always welcomes good witches or wizards."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," he said smiling as he began to leave. "See you tomorrow, Weasley?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. If you want to." She quickly replied. He nodded.  
  
Draco does act like a human, Ginny thought. He's just to afraid to show it. 


	2. Lovers in a Photograph

I Really Do Believe That I Don't Belong Here  
  
Chapter Two - Lovers in a Photograph  
  
By Lindsey Ann  
  
Author Notes: Okay, I lied about friday. I had babysitting, I didn't remember that I did, so without further ado, here's chapter two! At the end of every chapter will be like thanks and the such, too. So if you review *wink* you'll get a thank-you.  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley has always been unsure about herself, especially when it comes to the fact that she belongs in Gryffindor. In a long talk with Draco Malfoy, she starts to think he actually does act like a person, and that maybe she belongs in Slytherin.  
  
--------  
  
Ginny Weasley waited impatiently for the next day to arrive, staying up the whole night, skipping breakfast, and eagerly waiting in the library for a certain blond Slytherin, but why? Losing sleep for a guy, not even one she fancied? She was supposed to like Harry Potter, not the extreme opposite of him, but why did the thought of meeting him make her heart pound? She didn't like the feeling.  
  
When Draco Malfoy came in, her heart almost stopped beating, it was as if her life was complete now. The feeling was so foreign. Was this love? No, it couldn't be, I'm too young, Ginny thought. Today though she had found a photograph on the ground yesterday. She wanted to show Draco. The two in the picture looked a lot like him. Maybe it's a picture of his mom and dad, Ginny though to herself, smiling. If that was true, he had an extremely beautiful mother, must have been where he got his good looks.  
  
When he came in and sat down, Ginny blushed a deep red hue. He was upset though. Even though he could hide it well, she could see right through him. "What's up?" Ginny said concerned in the same tone Draco Malfoy had used when he had asked her that question.  
  
"I lost something of mine..," He said tapping his fingers nervously on the desk.  
  
"You lost something?" Ginny asked. I wonder if it his photograph then, Ginny thought.  
  
"Yeah, Weasley - err...Ginny - I lost a photograph of my mother," he said as he rested his chin on his right hand. His pale eyes staring into Ginny's hoping that she had found it.  
  
"What does it look like, Draco?" She asked softly recalling the details of the picture that she had found.  
  
"It's a muggle picture - that means it doesn't move, Ginny, just in case you didn't know. There's a woman in it, blond hair and bright, beautiful blue eyes, and a man in it, blond hair and pale grey eyes. Its of my mom and my dad," he said.  
  
Ginny's lips formed into a big grin. "Actually I did find a photograph."  
  
"You did? Ginny please show me it," Draco said.  
  
She reached in her bookbag for a deep purple colored journal and flipped open to a page, it described in depth about the photo, where she had found it, and of course had the photo. She took it out. And showed Draco the picture.  
  
It was of, like he had said, two people, a boy and a girl. They were looking deeply into the other's eyes. It couldn't have been mistaken that the two were in love. The woman's hair was up in a tight french bun and a few strands laid carelessly on her face, framing it. Her big, beautiful blue eyes must have been the best feature she had because they stood out, sparkling like saphires. The man had hair like Draco's cut short with a few strands falling on to his face, and pale, grey eyes that looked back at the woman, pleading with her for her full attention, which he did have. They were sitting at a table, two books open, but it was obvious the two weren't reading them or had any intention to read them. The man's long, strong, muscular hands on top of the woman's delicate fingers. It was a breathtaking thing to look at.  
  
Draco carefully took it back. "Good thing you found it. Crabbe and Goyle if they had found it they would have gone 'Wow your mom is hot'. Just what I need to hear," he said sarcastically. It sounded as if he couldn't stand his two goons, just like he had acted like a normal Slytherin, maybe Draco really was good on the inside?  
  
"You don't like your friends?" Ginny interrogated him.  
  
"My friends? They're not my friends, they're, they're just followers of mine," he said in an angry tone. "Only nice to me because of my dad being in the inner circle of You-Know-Who."  
  
When it came to Draco Malfoy having any friends, he didn't have any true friends, or at least, that was all Ginny could tell. "Draco?" She asked her voice soft.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That woman in the picture, she doesn't look like your mom, but you said that picture was of her," Ginny asked. The woman in the picture looked full of life, the one she had met could never have dreamed to look like that woman. "Your mom that everyone knows, isn't your real mum, isn't it?" She asked twirling around her red hair, nervously (for some odd reason) awaiting a reply.  
  
"How'd you know?" Draco asked. Ginny guessed it was his way of saying, "Yes." He was startled, no one had guessed that before, then again no one but Draco and his Dad knew about the photograph, and none spoke of it to the other.  
  
"Your half-and-half?" Ginny asked. Why else would it be a muggle photo?  
  
"No, I'm a pureblood. Mum, well my real one that is, was born of a muggle family. She was in Gryffindor house," he said matter-of-factly. Something was funny about how he said it, like he was proud that his birth-mother was in Gryffindor.  
  
"She was? Was she on the Quidditch team? What was her name? You know we could reasearch about her!"  
  
Ginny Weasley had a million questions, which would benefit mainly Draco, but still she wondered about his mom. Maybe Draco was like her?  
  
He smiled a genuine smile at Ginny, "Ginny Weasley, I don't know much about her but we could research together...If you'd want to."  
  
Ginny's heart raced. Of course she wanted to! She knew more about Draco now then she knew about Harry or anyone in her house. She nodded, "Yeah, it'd be fun. Like a secret project between two friends."  
  
Did she just say, friends? How could a Gryffindor possibly be friends with a Slytherin? But Draco made no objection just nodded. "Now where to start..." Ginny said to herself peering at the shelves.  
  
It was almost dinner time. "Ginny, we can start to research tomarrow, okay? I'm getting kind of hungry."  
  
She nodded. "Of course."  
  
At the dinner table, she couldn't hide her excitement as she sat down next to Hermione. "Well, you look pretty happy, Ginny, you're acting like somebody just asked you out. " The way Ginny was grinning, it could be like that, Hermione thought.  
  
"Virigina Weasley! I can't believe dating when mum and dad said you couldn't until you were older!" Ron shouted at Ginny. He loved his sister and was very protective of her. After all not only was she younger than him, but she his only sister, if he lost her, he'd be stuck with just brothers. But that didn't really bother him.  
  
"I'm not Ron. Just really happy, I got an owl from mum she said she was getting me a new journal. I haven't been able to write anything since last month because I ran out of paper," she said. It was a lie, but it was safer to say then, 'Oh, I'm happy because Draco and I are friends.' If the thought of Ginny dating disturbed Ron, she didn't want to think what would happen if she had said she was friends with Draco. It was best just to lie.  
  
"See Hermione. You shouldn't come to conclusions so quickly," Ron said relieved. "She's not dating."  
  
"Hey, Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah, Ginny?"  
  
"If you were researching on past students at Hogwarts, what would you do?"  
  
"Figure out there house and look in a record book that the school keeps. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering," Ginny said smiling back, taking a bite off a piece of warm, hot bread. It was delicious. Now that I know where to look, Ginny thought to herself, I can find information easily for Draco.  
  
Blushing widly, (which made Ron suspicious), Ginny left the group, not finishing all of her food, and run up to Gryffindor commons. To think, Draco's mom was a Gryffindor, she thought to herself while she got ready for bed. I wonder if she was just like me then? She asked to herself. ------------- Did you guys like that chapter? Well, tell me via a review. Constructive criticism is always, always welcome. Anyways on to some thank yous.  
  
Themis, Thank you for the review. Do you write any Harry Potter fanfics, I'd love to review one of yours then!  
  
Neca, is everything easy to understand? I noticed that on your fanfiction profile its all German, so I dunno if you guys like use English in every day speech or something *oblivious to the outside world*. If you ever need help on an English word, just ask, okay?  
  
Rikonra, *laughs* most of the fanfics I do produce end up to be cute. Thanks for the review. If you have any Harry Potter fanfiction, please tell me, I'd love to read em!  
  
Ms. Raye Sinic, thanks for the good luck. And good luck on your writing as well. I may have to read a couple of your Gundam Wing fanfics, I feel very tempted to. I wish I knew more of Lord of the Rings so I could read the fanfics you have written on it. At the rate I'm going at it it'll be until the next movie before I finally figure out who the heck Gollum is. 


	3. Window Seal In the Picture Give a Gift

I Really Do Believe That I Don't Belong Here  
  
Chapter Three - Window Seal In the Picture (Give a Gift)  
  
By Lindsey Ann  
  
Author Notes: Ooo..I feel so loved! 8 reviews, four on each chapter. It makes me feel especially loved. I'm sorry that the chapters are so short. I'm going to try to improve on that.  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley has always been unsure about herself, especially when it comes to the fact that she belongs in Gryffindor. In a long talk with Draco Malfoy, she starts to think he actually does act like a person, and that maybe she belongs in Slytherin.  
  
-----------  
  
The new sun arose on Ginny Weasley's face brightly. A new day for a new friendship. It seemed fiting the sun peeked out of the clouds, blessing the day. I'll to thank whose ever in charge of the weather sometime, Ginny said.  
  
In a rush she got ready. Draco and I have so much to do and hardly any time. I doubt that when the Christmas holiday ends that we'll get much of a chance to talk. Draco will have to go to the way he was so he can stay alive, she thought to herself.  
  
It stunned her. Before she thought so little of Draco because he wasn't stopping his father. But she realized now, that if you wanted to keep your parents alive and yourself alive sometimes you had to charade about who you were. The fact was startling but made sense. Someday, Ginny thought, I'm going to save Draco from his other side. It's much better to see the caring side of him.  
  
Taking a quick shower of cold water to help wake her up more, she was still a bit sleepy even though she was so excited. She didn't have much sleep last night, again because of Draco Malfoy. Brushing her teeth and putting on a pair of faded, baggy jeans that were hand-me-downs for her brothers (She also was tall so they weren't too long. Even though her brother's were normal weight and she was, there still was a big size gap) and a white teeshirt. Quickly she grabbed a hand-made sweater from her mom which was pink and pulled it over her head. Taking one last look in the mirror, she determined that she was ready for the day.  
  
Tomorrow would be Christmas. What should I get Draco? Ginny thought. If they were friends wouldn't the right thing to do would be to buy gifts? But she didn't expect a gift back from Draco, she didn't need one. Friendship was enough. Even though she had all brohers in her family, it still would be extremely difficult for her to shop for a boy. It wasn't like he was related to her and had to keep the gift no matter what.  
  
Draco Malfoy had never seemed so nervous in his life. First of all, he'd be learning more about his mother. He only knew her name, Grace Schaller. It was beautiful name, which no doubt accompanied a loving and caring woman, someone who would have made an excellent mother. But how she died was puzzle to Draco. Childbirth, maybe? The idea haunted him because if that was so, he was the person who ended up killing his mother.  
  
He waited nervingly at the library taping his fingers on the desk of the library in a constant motion. It bothered Madam Pince, she kept coming over so often pleading with him to stop. He would stop for a while then start up again.  
  
Ginny saw Draco tapping his fingers in a constant motion going up-and-down over and over. "Don't tell me that's all your going to do?" Ginny asked, giggling as she sat down her journal, some quills, and a spare notebook with sribbles of drawings and words on the outside, but on the inside there was nothing, just blank sheets of paper as if it had a story waiting to be told.  
  
"Where do we start?" Draco asked, assuming that Ginny knew more. She had to have had, she after all was friend's with Potter, who was friend's with that bookworm mudblood - he corrected himself- that bookworm witch. Using mudblood wasn't a good term seeing as though his mother was born of two muggle parents. I have to stop doing that, Draco thought.  
  
Ginny's eyes glittered as she began to answer, "Hermione said they have record books towards the back. They're sorted by year and then by house. We just figure out a year your mom had and anything she did - disciplinary actions if needed, things like doing exceptionally well in a class, and notes from the teachers- would be in it." Draco nodded, grateful that Hogwarts kept such extensive records.  
  
When they reached the back the first words that escaped Ginny's mouth were, "When did you dad start school at Hogwarts?" Draco shrugged. This was going to be harder than she thought. "We'll try something from sixteen years ago." She quickly plucked off a book from the shelf.  
  
"Grace Schaller," Draco Malfoy said. "That was her name." Ginny nodded as she quickly scanned the pages of the book, looking for the name. She was a pretty fast reader, faster than Granger, perhaps? But why would Ginny be so fast at that? Draco didn't doubt she would be fast but you had to be fast for a good reason just like you had to be stuck in a certain house for a good reason.  
  
"Aha! I found it. Sixteen years ago she was in her last year," She said as she showed Draco and began to take off the shelf the books from the previous first six years, it would take a while for them to sort through all of those.  
  
But she had plenty of time and so did Draco.  
  
The books were heavy but Ginny proved that she didn't need any help carrying them back to the table. I guess in a house full of boys you have to be tough, Draco thought.  
  
She gave Draco the book with the oldest date. "That would be information for her first year, I'll go through her second, and then you on the third..." She said her voice trailing off as she again quickly scanned for her name. She paused when she found it.  
  
On the page was a photo of her smiling, singing a song to herself, though you couldn't hear it, you had to expect it to be beautiful. Even when she was in her second year she looked beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful. She was in the Gryffindor commons, by herself, it was snowing outside. Ginny knew that window seal, she had sat there before. Must've been taken during Christmas, Ginny said.  
  
A brillant idea came to Ginny, she knew what to get Draco. It would probably the most precious gift he would be receiving this year - despite how much someone would be paying for him to be happy.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What do you want for Christmas?" Draco asked as he looked up from the book. He hadn't quite reached the page on his mother yet.  
  
Ginny thought for a moment. What did she want for Christmas? She hadn't thought much about it. "A necklace." It made sense, she didn't have any girlish possessions seeing that with a family full of boys there wasn't a chance that she would get a necklace as a hand-me-down. And her mother didn't wear jewelry except for her wedding ring. "I want a sterling silver one. Doesn't have to be fancy, I just want one." She said.  
  
A grin went across Draco's face. "And what pray-tell would it be shaped like?"  
  
"I have no preference. And I don't expect a gift." Even though Ginny said those words somehow she knew she would be getting a gift from Draco.  
  
She noticied it was snowing. Not even 10 A.M., oh well, Ginny said to herself. "I'm going to go, Draco," she said. She had to get his Christmas present ready - which would be quite difficult to sneak in a Slytherin into the Gryffindor commons especially under Harry, Hermione's and especially Ron's noses. They would be upset if they knew anything.  
  
There was a look of hurt on his face, but that soon turned to a grin. He could get her gift then. "Okay," he said nodding. "Meet back her at 7 A.M. tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Ginny nodded and started to leave, taking her things. "One question Ginny what do you write in that journal?" She was startled. No one had asked her that question before.  
  
"Oh things," she said.  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone but I love writing..Its for my future story about a girl, who was always assumed as a squib, stands up for herself when she comes to Hogwarts," She said blushing.  
  
"Sounds interesting. I'll be the first one to read it right?"  
  
She nodded. "Right." -----------  
  
Okay you guys did you like that? Notice something in my writing that I'm lacking on? Please tell me, but make it nice. I'm known to cry over stuff easily. Now onto some thank-yous (in order of reviews).  
  
Neca, thanks for another smashing review! But seriously if you ever, ever need help on a word or term don't be shy to ask. I'm going to go look for a translator so I can read one of your fics, and next year I'll be taking German so when I get confident enough I'll read your fanfics without the translator. Can I ask what, "mfg," means?  
  
Themis, woah two German people reading my fanfic! Awesome! Same thing I said to Neca if you need any help with a word or term don't hesitate to ask, okay? As for your story on magicaltheory..whats the title/pen name you'll be using so I can go search for it.  
  
Sarah, yes I do realize I write short chapters..Got any ideas on how to make it longer? Do you happen to write any fanfiction? I'd love to read some then! *I'm a fanfic junkie.*  
  
Dannie7, well, to my knowledge I always thought that if your parents were both wizards/witches then you were a pureblood despite them being muggle born or something. Am I wrong about that? 


	4. Love Isn't Selfish

I Really Do Believe That I Don't Belong Here

Chapter Four – Love Isn't Selfish

By Lindsey Ann

**Author Notes:  I just got a new computer. And, I'm just amazed about how many reviews you guys have been giving! 21 for only three chapters makes my heart soar. My birthday is coming up; I know that the gift of reviewing will contribute to much of the happiness. Weird right? Someone also mentioned that I should add separators during scenes, so I'll be doing that when you see : ------- assume a new scene is starting, okay?**

**Summary: Ginny Weasley has always been unsure about herself, especially when it comes to the fact that she belongs in Gryffindor. In a long talk with Draco Malfoy, she starts to think he actually does act like a person, and that maybe she belongs in Slytherin. **

-------------

The first thing that was on Ginny's mind when she woke up was, Draco Malfoy. He had often now become the center of her mind; anything she did seemed to revolve around him. 

Over the days that she had gotten to know Draco, she had seen a side she had never seen before. A caring side, that no matter how stupid her conversations were, kept coming back to hear more. She wondered why he would continue to keep on listening to her – It was a shock for Ginny. That Slytherins had feelings, feelings that were deep and true – it was just that they didn't show them well – well, to others besides their own kind. Why were they so secretive? Why couldn't they act like humans, normal witches and wizards, just like the others? If a Gryffindor was sad, he or she would act sad, not like a Slytherin who would continue to go on pretending that nothing was wrong, still acting proud and cocky as ever. 

Ginny hummed to herself the same song her mother used to sing to her, not to long ago, in fact right before she came to Hogwarts; Ginny couldn't hide the fact to her mother that so many things were going inside of her. She could never exactly describe the feeling she had for Harry Potter – the boy who lived – was it love or just great compassion for? She couldn't hide the fact that she was afraid of Lord Voldemort. She had spent countless times crying to her mother that it wasn't fair about You-Know-Who killing everyone. She had even once cried right there in front of Harry Potter about You-Know-Who coming back, it was overwhelming. 

----------

It was only 6:15 A.M. Oh I have so long until I can give Draco his present. Will he like it? Ginny thought to herself as she approached the Gryffindor common room. No one was up yet. Now would be a good time to 

head to the library.

Draco Malfoy eagerly got up and probably for the first time in his life that he was nervous, almost to the point of not knowing how to hide being nervous. It was funny, but the truth, Slytherins didn't easily show emotion. Not even the girls could admit in any degree that if it was one thing Hufflepuff excelled in that they didn't it was showing emotion. Many Slytherin girls didn't date early on, showing their feelings were downright impossible. It was a surprise that Pansy Parkinson had asked out Draco last year. It was almost imaginable. 

He had gotten a gift for Ginny and had wrapped and grabbing off of his desk he shuffled out through the dormitory and out of the Slytherin commons and out of the dark, dingy dungeon. 

He had thought all night what he was going to do. He was going to give Ginny the gift. And well the rest was up to destiny. He had no control over if she would like it; there wasn't a spell or a gold galleon in the world that could make anybody like something. But he did wish there was, then everyone would like him.

Draco Malfoy was thinking the same thing, heading to the library that in fact the two met while walking. "You're up early," he said startling Ginny who had been a few feet in front of him, her eyes on the ground. She flashed Draco a smile. 

"Yeah, you are too. For a second there I thought you were Hermione," Ginny said. If it had been Hermione then, well, that would have been the end of all of the visits with Draco, and she would never have been able to have given Draco his gift. And not to mention that not only would she have gotten a speech from Hermione, but she would have gotten one from Ron. 

Sometimes Ginny wished that Ron wouldn't treat her like a baby. Wouldn't always be protective of her, she was a little kid; she was a young woman, who was ready to face the world. 

"If I was that Granger girl, I'd say something like 'off to study at the library, Ginny? We could read _Hogwarts a History together!'" Draco said pretending to be Hermione has he frizzled up his hair, Hermione did have frizzy hair, that was the truth._

"And then I would reply, 'No, Hermione, you can. I have stuff to do.' And then I'd run off." Ginny said. The words that she was saying were rude and harsh, but Hermione was a bookworm, and in the eyes of a Slytherin, a mudblood. That meant that she was muggle born, that her parents couldn't cast a spell to save their lives. Even though Ginny considered Hermione a good friend, she had to admit that if only Hermione would think of fun things to do, then she'd be way cooler. 

Draco laughed. Ginny seemed so genuine, so different from how had always expected her to be. A poor, pathetic geek, but she wasn't that she was a fun-loving young woman, who like many young women had her own opinions and her own dreams. 

"Ginny, do you ever think about getting married?" Draco asked rather abruptly. It was an odd question, especially from a guy who was her friend, and nothing more than that. The thought saddened Draco, but then made him happy; it was extremely difficult to understand.

Ginny gave a funny look at Draco. She giggled softly. "Every once in a while I think about it," she said truthfully. In a house full of guys she had no one to talk about marriage and dating, especially when they were immature boys who lived in her house. She felt good talking about something she didn't have a lot of opportunity to talk about it. It was like lifting up a burden deeply in her soul. "I want a sleeveless white dress that glitters when you walk in the sunlight with a long train following it. I want a tiara of sterling silver and diamonds in my hair." She said. She had every detail in her head. She began to blush, "And…," she was too embarrassed to continue with what she was going to say. 

"And?" Draco asked. 

"I want a man to marry me someone who I truly will love and cherish in sickness and in health. I want a house full of kids, three boys and three girls. Daniel, Luke, and Joshua for the boys names. Kelly, Hallie, and Sarah. Sounds stupid, right?"

"How is wanting something so much stupid?" He asked as looked into Ginny's eyes. It was as if time had stopped. Ginny looked stunning right there at him smiling back weakly, not knowing what to say exactly. Even in confusion, she looked beautiful. What was he saying?

"It isn't then," She said as she slipped her right hand into his hand, the fingers intertwined. "What about you? Have you thought about marriage?" 

Draco nodded softly as he tightly squeezed Ginny's hand. "Yeah but I won't until I know You-Know-Who is gone for sure, I don't want to have kids, to have someone that I cherish so much, to have to grow up with knowing who You-Know-Who is and being confused." 

"Confused?"

"Yeah, just like I am. Confused. I don't know what side to side with; I mean I love my parents, should I side with the dark lord? But... there are reasons that I don't want to side with the dark lord." He said. His voice sounded almost far-off.

"You shouldn't base your things on what your parents want you to do what they do. You shouldn't be different just because others want you to be like that," Ginny said. "If they loved you, they'd realize that's what you want and they should appreciate the decision. Love isn't selfish." 

"Where did you learn that, Ginny?" 

"I learned it from a girl who works with Percy. She's absolutely gorgeous and she's head-over-heels for Percy, but Percy doesn't notice that she likes him. He's too into Penelope Clearwater to notice. But I don't think that Penelope loves him," she said. "Guys are hopeless in that area. It's so weird." She noticed she was moving off-topic. "She gave me a paragraphs worth what love was. It was like she knew everything, had everything, except that." 

"That's weird."

"I know." Ginny said as the two got to the library. Before the opened the doors Ginny said, "Merry Christmas." As if it had slipped her mind before, that seeing Draco made her mind think of different things. 

"Yeah, Merry Christmas, Virginia," Draco said as he handed her a small rectangular shaped present. It was wrapped in gold wrapping paper, very neatly, with red ribbon scattered about. Ginny took the gift from his hand as if it was precious gemstone. There was a card on it. 

_Merry Christmas, __Virginia__._

_-Draco_

The handwriting was surprisingly neat, unlike Ginny's brother's handwriting. Carefully she teared off the wrapping paper, and opened the box. In it was a glimmering necklace. It was sterling silver cross with gold edges. It must have costed a fortune! Why would Draco spend so much on her? She took it out carefully. "Can you help me get it on?" She asked Draco. He nodded.

His soft bare hands touched Ginny's neck as he fastened the necklace. Emotions surging within the two. 

"Even though I said, I didn't need anything, you got me something." Ginny said. Draco nodded. "That's very sweet. Now it's my turn. Close your eyes." He closed them. 

Softly Ginny took his hand and began to lead him. 

------------

She was glad the Gryffindor commons was empty. "Sit," she said softly. 

"Can I open my eyes now, Ginny?"

"Yeah." He did as she saw her holding out a picture. "It's of your mom at this exact window seal." He looked out of the window, the view was breathtaking. And his mother had sat here, in this window seal, sitting there! It was the best gift he could have had. He didn't know what had come over him when he hugged Ginny. 

"That's the best gift I've ever gotten. It's like I know her now." He said as he remained in their embrace.

"Virginia Weasley!" Were the next words that the two had heard. And they didn't sound like good words either. 

----------------

Did you guys like that chapter? Notice it was a little longer. I'm proud of myself. 21 reviews. Anyways onto the normal stuff…

**Myrtle, aww thanks for the review! Is this really that sweet? I think I have a thing for writing sweet fanfics.**

**The Blue Mandrake, aye, aye captain I'll write more! **

**Deamons****-daughter, *blushes* Thanks for that comment. I really am a good writer? Wow, that means a lot to me!**

**Dannie7, I'm going to ask my friend who knows way more about Harry Potter than I do. I'll see what she gives me as an answer (if you're right, than thank you ahead of time for correcting me.)**

**Themis****, I don't think the stories been uploaded yet. Oh, I am so anxious to see what your story is like!**

**Slytherinangel922, machos gracias for the review. I'm writing more as we speak. **

**Txt-eva, thanks for saying this is original. J**

**Lady Ginny, oh cool, I made you a Ginny and Draco shipper! I love it when we get more followers. This is my favorite pairing. I think quick is spelt q-u-i-c-k. **

**Gold Red ****Phoenix****, yes I'm working on making this longer. Got any suggestions that could lengthen the chapters? Cool name!**

**Gin, *smirks at the romance comment* Hmm thanks for answering that question. Also next chapter is going to be more in-depth on Draco's mum, so your question will be answered then. Don't worry, I won't make you wait long. ^^**

**Janiko****, sure I can do that. I did the separators this time through, is it easier to understand? I'll have to e-mail you in like a minute to tell you I uploaded this. **

**Kpstar25, thanks for the comment. **

**Sarah, soon as you write that story gimme the link okay? Thanks for loving this story. *hearts in eyes, You really love me, you really love me!* **


	5. Our Last Conversation

I Really Do Believe That I Don't Belong Here

Chapter Five – Our Last Conversation

By Lindsey Ann

Author Notes: So many reviews! Someone mentioned four pages was about the right length, so I wrote close to four pages, almost, but not quite... There's going to be a part in italics that means it's like a thing that happened in the past. So, like, uh… yeah. Also I turn fourteen on the 18th. Exciting, right? Oh yeah, italics can also signify letters, but you'll be able to tell the difference between a letter and a flashback. I hope.

Summary: Ginny Weasley has always been unsure about herself, especially when it comes to the fact that she belongs in Gryffindor. In a long talk with Draco Malfoy, she starts to think he actually does act like a person, and that maybe she belongs in Slytherin.

--------------

Ron Weasley in his life had never been angrier. His sister, in the commons with a guy, in a deep embrace. But that wasn't made him truly angry. It was that it was Draco Malfoy of all boys, maybe if it had been another Gryffindor, he wouldn't have minded. Heck, he wouldn't have minded if it was a Hufflepuff or someone in Ravenclaw. 

But this was MALFOY of all people. The same guy who had mocked him and his friends, not to forget his little sister. The same rich spoiled git who got everything he wanted. The same idiot with parents in You-Know-Who's inner circle. It was enough to make his blood boil. "Virginia Weasley… How could you?" He said. 

"How could I act like a human being? I don't know Ron, maybe because I am one!" Ginny shouted back angrily at Ron, it was the first time that she had ever yelled at her brother with such fury. Words could not describe the anger she felt within. 

"Virginia Weasley! Dating … Is perfectly normal when its someone you care about. But this is MALFOY OF ALL PEOPLE!" Ron shouted back at her. 

"Why do you make assumptions of how a person is-?" Ginny was interrupted by Ron. 

"Because, Ginny, I know who he is. He's out to manipulate you, so he can earn his Dark Lord's respect." Ron said. He did have the best of intentions for Ginny. He had to act like this because otherwise someone would end up breaking her heart. Just like Malfoy would. 

-------------

_"Mama how can you think this? That just because he's in Slytherin that he's the worst?" Grace said yelling ready to slam something into the wall because she was so frustrated. She couldn't understand her mother. After all didn't her mother want what was best for her? Didn't she love her?_

_"Grace. He has tainted your mind. Now as soon as that child of yours is born it will be given to him. And I will perform a spell so he could never see you." Her mother sternly said back. She wasn't proud of her daughter anymore. She had made a lot of mistakes. "Then you'll marry Anthony. He was always your soul mate." How could a mother be so selfish to decide things for her daughter that would affect her daughter's entire life? Did she love her? Why couldn't she trust her? _

_"He hasn't tainted my mind. And I love him. And I love Draco!" She stammered back at her mother. "I'm not a baby anymore. I can make my own decisions." The girls eyes were red from tears, her cheek stained. _

_"Love?__ You don't know what that is!" The mother yelled back at the girl, stunned at how disrespectful she was acting. "And you have named that thing?"_

_"Thing?__ Mother it's a living breathing person and I love it with all my heart," she said as she reached for her coat. "Goodbye forever." _

_---------------_

"Ginny, understand that Ron's doing this for your own good," Hermione said, trying to calm down Ginny. "He just wants what's best for you." 

Ginny couldn't hear those words that Hermione was thinking. She was only thinking about Draco. "Goodbye Ron. I'll see you whenever." Ginny said as she took Draco's hand, tightly clasped it and began to walk away. 

When they left the commons, Ginny said, "I'm sorry. It's my fault that we got caught." Tears were still trickling down her face. She sniffled. 

Draco looked into her teary eyes which were full of guilt and sorrow. "Guess this'll be our last conversation." Draco said. 

"Our last conversation?" Ginny asked confused. What did Draco mean?

--------------

_Grace was feeding her baby boy, smiling as she softly sang a song to him, "I love you," she told the child as she fed it a spoonful of baby food. His father motioned for her to come into the other room. Grace nodded to a servant to finish feeding baby Draco._

_"We can't see each other anymore." Lucius said. It pained him to say it, but he knew had to. _

_"What do you mean can't see each other anymore?" She asked puzzled as she looked in the mirror, fixing her hair, and then began to play with her wedding ring. _

_"Exactly what I said, Grace, we can't see each other anymore." He said as paced to the balcony. "Its not fair. I'm making you grow up to fast." _

_He knew this was the right thing. "Tomorrow, first thing in the morning you're going to back to your mother. I can't stand the fact that your mother hates you because of me." _

_"I don't want to go! Lucius I don't care about any of that! Right now all I care about is you and Draco! How can I walk away from the two people I love most?" She asked, her tone furious, she wasn't taking the news very well. _

_But this was for her best. She could establish a real life, with a proper shot at love. Not a life with him, never seeing her mother again, with only the hope of death on her mind. _

_"Because it's for your best," He said almost ready to cry. Couldn't she see that this hurt him more than it would hurt her? "Draco and I will be able to go on without you. He pushed her out of the room, looking at the only picture he had of her. _

_She needed a better life. Not the one she would live if she stayed here. "Love isn't selfish." He said to himself. _

_--------------------_

"You know very well, Ginny," Draco said, trying his best to be mean. "We can't see each other," he said as his fingers traced her tear-stained face. She needed a life without him. He'd have to do some things before he could let his true feelings for her show. 

"I know Ron hates you, but he'll warm up, honest!" Ginny said. "We can't stop seeing each other."

"Why, Weasley, does the thought you're rebelling make seem attractable?" Draco harshly replied. This was more how he acted. He was really sweet deep down, he was a jerk, who didn't deserve Ginny, not just even for a moment. 

He didn't deserve her innocent ways, her pure smile, nor did he deserve her trust. But he had all of that and before ruining her life, he would have to fix some things about himself before he could even dream of having Ginny as just a friend. 

"Because I love you," Ginny said as she drew her head close to his, with intention to kiss him. It would be her first kiss, the very thing that she had obsessed making it perfect, she wanted this kiss. She wanted Draco and only him. 

He drew away from her. "No, Ginny. No." 

And he left her there just as confused as Ginny who obviously was on the verge of tears. I have to be the real Draco, he thought. I don't want to her to have a horrible life because of me. Love isn't selfish, he kept telling himself as he walked away. 

-------------

Ginny ran up the stair to the Gryffindor common room. She had just given Draco her heart and he had spliced it in two. Why? She thought he liked her, too. Why would he do this? Hermione entered her dorm room, Ron and Harry following. 

"Go away." Ginny sharply said. "Go away." She said sterner. 

But instead they stayed there. "I told you, Ginny." Ron said as he sat right next to her. 

"Yeah you did, Ron," she snapped back at him between sobs. "Just leave." They didn't. "LEAVE NOW."

Eventually they left. Ginny ran herself to owlery. She didn't want to stay at Hogwarts for the remaining week of Christmas break, she had to go home and have some time to think. She couldn't stay at Hogwarts. She had a chance of seeing Draco.

-----------------

_Slopping wet, Grace, entered her mother's house – the one she had stormed from when she told her mom that she loved Lucius. She thought he loved her, too. But he didn't. Her mother smiled. "Come back to your senses?" She asked as she gave her a hug and motioned for her to sit down. _

_"I never want to see Lucius Malfoy never, ever in my life again, Mum." She said as she gritted her teeth. "I hate him, Mum." _

_Her mother nodded. "There's a spell." She said softly. "That no matter if he's in the same room – he'll never see you, unless you want him to see you."_

_Grace nodded. She wanted that. Seeing Lucius face could make her cry. She never wanted him to see her and her to never see him again. "Do it." _

_The old woman smirked softly. _

_---------------_

_Mum and Dad,_

_Please don't ask any questions. I'm not in the mood for answering them. Please, please just let me come home for the rest of Christmas break. Please. _

_Please. _

_-Ginny_

_Ginny, _

_No questions asked darling. I have requested to Dumbledoor that you leave on the 26th early in the morning, okay? Somehow I know this must be about a boy. _

_I love you no matter what. _

_-Mum _

Ginny gave a sigh of relief. She would be leaving soon. She began packing. Maybe a week at home would cheer her up? Or at least get her mind off of Malfoy, she hoped. She still loved him though and it pained her to think about him. 

Professor McGonagall came to her dormitory. "Miss Weasley?" She asked knocking on the door softly. Ginny quickly answered rubbing her eyes, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying again. "Your train is here." She said as Ginny began to follow her. 

She was at the Burrow before she knew it. "It's good to be home." Ginny said as she smiled the first since the incident. She watched as Fred and George (who had gone home for Christmas.) She envied them. They were boys, they're hearts weren't as vulnerable as a girls. 

In the coming days, Ginny did chores, and hung out with her brothers. They were a lot more understanding than she thought they would. Especially Fred. Did he have a girlfriend? It was probably someone on the house team, it had to have been. 

And Percy came home, too. And he brought along someone special. It wasn't Penelope. 

It was the girl who had given Ginny the paragraph on love. She smiled as she saw her. "How was your Christmas, Virginia?" If there was one trait that Ginny liked most in Percy's new girl, Adrianna, it was that she refused to Ginny, Ginny. 'You're a young woman. Ginny is too childlike,' Adrianna had told her when they had first met. Ginny prayed that Percy ended up marrying her, and never breaking Adrianna's heart. Then there would be two perfectly good hearts broken. 

"My Christmas…Was well… good until it was spoiled," She told Adrianna. 

"How come?" 

"I had my heart torn apart." Ginny said, but that's all she would speak on the topic. 

But by the time that Christmas vacation ended. Ginny wasn't even ready to cope with the reality about her and Draco. She still wanted him to know more about his mother. 

Even though he hated her, Ginny would research about his mother. "Just because he hates me, I still love him." She said to herself as began to pack all of her clothes that she had brought, so she could take them back to Hogwarts. "I'm going to win him back. I swear." 

And the first thing she would do was tell him about his mother. Anything she knew. Anything she would need to know, she would learn. Maybe his mother was still alive? 

-----------------

_It was two years after Grace had come crawling back to her mother that Grace began to wish that Lucius was still by her side. "I don't hate. I never could." She said to herself as she tidied up her room. "I love him." She said. And added weakly, "in sickness and in health." _

_She began to sing to herself. Words following from her lips. It was her comfort. Every time she sang, she almost felt that Lucius and her baby were standing next to her. _

_"Draco would be three. I wonder who took care of him. Lucius or some servant?" She asked herself. _

_And then a name came to mind – Narcissa. _

_-------------_

A tear-jerker this one is. I almost started to cry when I was writing this. But don't worry this isn't the end – we're not even _close to the end. Oh yeah, reviewing is good. I write quicker if you review – because then I know that people are reading it. So will a little review hurt? Anyways onto the stuff… (I'm afraid that if I start to get so many reviews that I won't be able to continue this. Even if I had fifty I'd write a thank-you and stuff, so no worries. I love talking to you guys. ^^) Oh yeah, if you don't see your name on the list – please don't be offended. Since reviews take up to 24 hrs to appear on the page, I don't get to see them all before I ship out the next chapter. But if your missed out this time around – next chapter I'll give you some extra love, guaranteed! _

**Klianie****, I know why you're the first to review. ^^ Anyways I can continue to give you a note to tell you when I upload a new chapter. How did you bet it was Ron, was it too obvious?**

**Ctk****, stupid luck for those two, right? It turned out to be Ron. **

**Eriol's**** Bear, cute name. Is it from Card Captor Sakura? Anyways it was Ron, wow you must be good at Divination – you could see it would be Ron.**

**Cashelle****, wow you're reviewing despite you could miss the bus. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing. I'll keep on writing – no worries there. If there's one thing I'm addicted to – its writing. **

**Brown-sugar, oh its official I write sweet stories. Cool. Thanks for saying (or writing should I say) good luck. It means a lot to me. **

**Aurora Noctifer, Wow – everyone who reads my story would do really, really well in divination. Everyone has pretty much guessed Ron was the one who shouted that. I got the philosophy aspect believe it or not from my teacher. Yeah. When he last talked about this book that had like a lot of love and philosophy about it – he often said (along with this long verse from the bible… Oh, I wish I could remember it!) that love wasn't selfish.**

**A Devilish Angel, your name makes me think of www.devilishdolls.com – Cool name, by the way. **

Draco is less OOC in this chapter, right?

**Gin, kiss soon… hmmm... *grins* - Use the powers of divination from everyone who reads this (Really all of you guys guessed Ron catching them and he did!) to see if they kiss… I'm not going to say *grinning*. **

**Chocolate Muse, Thanks… Hmm… I have a strange wanting for Hot Cocoa when I read your name… *goes off to make some... mmm… delicious!***

**Txt-eva, if there is ever a dictionary of Ginny and Draco fanfiction writers; you could look up sweet and see my picture. Thanks for the review!**

**Sarah, Yeah I really liked your name so I stole it to use… Mwahahaha! I will right more, yes, indeed, I shall. **


	6. If I Could Just See You, Hold You, Tonig...

I Really Do Believe That I Don't Belong Here

Chapter Six – If I Could Just See You, Hold You, Tonight.

By Lindsey Ann

**Author Notes:  Alright. I could die and be happy, you all continue to review. And it's just cool to know that I have readers. This chapter is more or less going to be more on developing the characters. Also, if any of guys like anime or videogames I hang out a community called An Eternal Shine. We even have a Harry Potter role-play that takes place during Tom Riddle's era! Just please behave yourselves. I'm a close friend of the owner.**

**Summary: Ginny Weasley has always been unsure about herself, especially when it comes to the fact that she belongs in Gryffindor. In a long talk with Draco Malfoy, she starts to think he actually does act like a person, and that maybe she belongs in Slytherin. **

-------------------

Ginny hugged her coat close to her body as she left the warm building that she was in. It was her class time for Care of Magical Creatures - her favorite class. A girl from Hufflepuff walked by her side. "You're Ginny Weasley, right?" The girl asked trying to spark up conversation. 

Ginny nodded as she looked out onto the snow filled Quidditch field. She wasn't in a mood to really talk – even though she had considerably gone off from her depression. 

"I'm sorry about you and Malfoy." The girl said. 

It made Ginny stop walking. How did that girl know about those two? But they were never an item – just good friends. "Me and Draco?" Ginny asked. She could never call Draco 'Malfoy' again. If she called him 'Malfoy' it was saying that they never were friends – which was a lie. 

"A couple of first years saw you two break up. I know it was nosy of them," She said. "I scolded them. Don't worry about that." Ginny nodded, relived that the Hufflepuff girl was talking to her – not a lot of people did, especially after they had heard about her and Draco. Ginny was even more of a freak – the only two people who were talking to her were Fred and George – not even her closest brother Ron and the dream team would talk to her. But she didn't seem to mind. She had a lot of free time. Most of the time was used to research about Draco's mother. But she still couldn't answer if she was alive or not. 

The Hufflepuff girl who walked next to her felt compelled to introduce herself. "I'm Allie." She said. 

"Hi." Ginny said. One question bugged her. Was this girl here to befriend her so she could learn even more freakish things about her? But it wouldn't ruin Ginny – it would only ruin Ginny if they had reached Draco. 

Draco was still on her mind. She would win him back. His devilish grin she longed to see. She hadn't seen him since their last conversation. She had avoided any person involved in that. She supposed that she deserved it. It was her fault that they got caught. Guilt always filled her heart.

The silence was broken by Allie. "Ginny?" She asked getting her attention. "A lot of us Hufflepuffs have been worried about you." She said. Hufflepuffs always cared about how people were – they were naturally kind and good-hearted. 

"Worried about what?" Ginny asked. Was it her fault that everyone was staying away from her because she had – no matter how hard she tried – given them the cold shoulder? She never used to be like that before. She sighed. 

"Well, you've seemed different since the 2nd year. It's as if you had something horrible happen." She said with concern obviously in her voice. "And now about the Malfoy thing..." She said, her voice wandering off. 

"Don't worry. I'm okay." Ginny said to Allie pretending to smile. "See I'm my old light-hearted self," she said with despair in her voice. 

"You sure?" Allie asked. She wasn't fooled by how Ginny was acting. Ginny nodded. "Okay then, but if you need someone to talk to, my ears are always open to hear." Allie said as she began to walk away.

It stunned Ginny that people could be nice since for the past few weeks she had pretty much seen people hate her and be mean. Why was she of all people getting cursed like this? Was this destiny's way of a cruel joke? If it was, it wasn't funny, not even the least bit funny.

-------------------

After Care of Magical Creatures, Ginny was free for the day. And without even thinking she went to the same place she did everyday after school was over – the library. She didn't study; she didn't need it.  She had a natural knack for all of her classes – except divination, but who had a natural ability for that? Divination was full of guesses. You never could be sure about anything concerning the inner eye. 

Going down the hall near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom ("She's crying again," Ginny commented. She had felt a lot like Moaning Myrtle was lately.), Ginny kept her eyes focused on the ground. 

The next thing she remembered was a big thud and everything blurry and then collapsing to the ground. 

Everything was dark; she couldn't remember the events that had happened. 

-----------------

She woke up some time later in the hospital wing. How did I get here? Ginny asked as she scanned the room. 

Next to her beside, sleeping soundly in a chair was the very boy she thought hated her. Why would he save her? "Draco..," she said softly as she pulled her body closer to his, taking a good look at him. 

He was so angelic. He was making her nervous. The expression on his face was one full of worry. Was he worried about her? Or was he worried about something else? 

She slipped her body back in a sleeping position, closing her eyes. She could have made a good actress, it actually looked like she was sleeping when Draco Malfoy eyes opened to see her. 

"You idiot," Draco said as he looked at her. "You've been skipping meals because of me haven't you?" He asked as he pulled back her hair, straightening it, smoothing out her flame colored frocks. 

Ginny could almost feel Draco's breath on her face. It made her heart race. "You know there's a reason why I have to treat you like dirt." He said as his warm finger tips traced her face. "Its official I can't stop it. I have to be a death eater," he said hoping that she was hearing his explanation in some way. "For you mom, and dad." 

He scribbled something down. Opening her wrist, he softly placed in her hand, clasping it shut. 

And he left. 

Ginny drifted in a deep sleep after he left, wondering what it was that he put in her hand. She dreamt. But it wasn't a good dream; it was a nightmare. Of her growing old and never getting married (her biggest fear – some girls were afraid of spiders, she was afraid of never loving someone) still waiting for Draco to come back to her. She had heard his explanation, but what if Voldemort never gets killed? Was she supposed to wait for someone – possibly Harry Potter – to come and kill Voldemort? Would she be alone forever? She didn't want to have that happen – if Harry Potter wasn't going to get rid of Voldemort – she would. Couldn't love conquer all? How was she sure that she was in love?

"Well, you're finally up," Madam Pomfrey said as she noticed the Ginny was reading the note over and over again. "Poor Mr. Malfoy he was very worried about you," she said. 

"He was?"

"Yeah, he was the one who brought you and stayed with you until he knew you were okay." Ginny had a look shock. She did know that Draco had come to visit her, but he was worried for Madam Pomfrey to notice? And he of all people had brought her to the hospital wing? If she hadn't heard his confession – she wouldn't have believed it because according to their last conversation he had hated her. 

"He did?"

"Of course and when I told him you were weak possibly because of skipping meals," she said noticing Ginny's guilty look. Unlike most girls who wallowed away their pain in food, Ginny would skip meals instead. She had skipped a lot of meals recently to learn more about Draco's mother, or just because she didn't have the courage to look at Draco again, knowing they could never be a couple – well, not until they had a couple of things shoved out of the way. Madam Pomfrey continued, "He went pretty upset. He was just saying, 'Skipping meals?', and then asked for him to stay here until I knew for sure you will alright." 

"He was concerned," Ginny said quietly. But Madam Pomfrey heard anyways. 

"It was like when Miss Granger was a victim back in her second year, remember?" She asked. Ginny nodded. She continued on as she crossed her arms, "Your brother and Mr. Potter visited her often. It was just like that, except it was only Mr. Malfoy and he was very concerned." Madam Pomfrey arched an eyebrow. "Are you two an item?"

Ginny was shocked. Could adults notice if people were going out – even ones that knew very little about you? "No, we're not. Just good friends."

"Then you have a marvelous friend. Now off you go, you can catch dinner at the Great Hall if you hurry." Madam Pomfrey said as she motioned Ginny to get up and go. "I don't want you skipping any meals – if you're in here again for that I'll mention it to Minerva." She said as she watched Ginny walk out the door. 

Ginny's eyes were intent on the message as she continue reading it over again. 

_Virginia__, meet me at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom after dinner. We have to talk about some things._

_-Draco_

What did Draco want to say? Did he want to apologize to her face? What if he wanted to break her heart even more? No, if there was one thing that Ginny knew about Draco it was his real character – he'd never do that. So, when he had denied her feelings, there must've been a reason, Ginny thought as she headed toward the Great Hall.

She sat herself next to George and Fred who had been plotting a terrible plot against Ron. ("He deserves it. He broke you and your prince charming up," Fred said – of course they didn't know who it was.) Ginny was glad that she had brother like this. She grinned, "You guys get him good." She said encouragingly. 

Before she had thought her brothers were immature, but they weren't - they were looking out for her. 

After dinner she rushed for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Waiting just outside was Draco. Her heart began to race again. She wanted to scream, 'I love you', at him and then hug him and give him a kiss. But she stopped herself and only managed to say, "Draco."

He motioned for her to walk into the bathroom, making sure no one was around. When they got in there they heard Moaning Myrtle yell at Draco, "Lucius Malfoy! You dumped Grace? How could you!" She said as she floated near the two. "She's not even as pretty as Grace." 

It then occurred to the ghost that some time had passed since Lucius Malfoy had gone to school at Hogwarts. "S-s-sorry." She said. She looked at both faces. "You look a lot like Lucius," Myrtle said to Draco as she pushed her glasses. 

"I'm his kid." Draco replied back to her. 

Moaning Myrtle grinned. "So he and Grace hitched!" Draco didn't bother to explain to her that they did marry but Grace wasn't around for some reason. "Just like your dad. When he and Grace had to talk they'd sneak in here." She said. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." She said as she winked. It was the first time that probably any Hogwarts didn't see her wailing. 

Draco led Ginny, gently holding her hand, to the farthest place away from Moaning Myrtle; he didn't want her to hear their conversation. 

"Virginia," Draco started but he was silenced by Ginny.

"Draco..." She said her eyes downcast. "I heard everything you said today… Madam Pomfrey told me what you did." Tears were starting to fill her eyes. She felt Draco's warm body pressed against hers. "Isn't there some way that you can prevent this? Maybe we should talk to Dumbledore." She said in between sobs; she hadn't cried this much since Christmas. 

"I'm going to do whatever can to not let you get hurt," he told her. "And if I went into hiding the first person they track down would be Snape. They'd eventually find you," he said with a bit of sorrow in his voice. "This is the only choice I have if I want to make sure you and everyone I care about stays alive then I have to do this." 

He seemed too determined for Ginny to try and even think about convincing him about not doing it. She knew that somehow that they'd figure out a way. After all, love conquered all.  "So that's why you gave me the cold shoulder." She gave a sigh of relief. "I thought it was because of me... That I wasn't good enough." 

He was shocked by the words that she had said, "Not good enough? Virginia, when did you get a little ego?" 

"After my first year, you know after the whole Tom Riddle thing," she said sending up shivers down her spine again. She never wanted to touch an enchanted diary again. She had trouble picking up unenchanted ones, kept making sure that the diary wouldn't write back. She had gotten to know the real You-Know-Who he had fed off of her secrets – her worries – anything that was particularly negative. 

Draco gave a guilty look. He knew for a fact that he had suggested Ginny to be the victim – of course he hadn't known her then. "Virginia," she interrupted him again. 

"Why are you calling me that now?" She asked. Maybe he was like Percy's sweetheart in that respect – of course very different – that she was too grown up to have a childish name. 

"You had to grow up because of how I treated you," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. He wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't. Not yet. "I didn't once catch you trying to kill me, plot the dream team against me, you went on as yourself." He stopped for a moment in thought. "You grew up. I can't call you a name meant for a child."

"You're just like Percy's girlfriend," she said as she mumbled to herself. "Except a lot cuter. And the obvious you a boy." 

He gave a devilish grin. "I know I'm cute. I know I'm irresistible." 

She clasped her hand into his. "Want to go on a walk?" She asked. "If you we did it right – no one would catch us." 

He was still smirking. "I've been a bad influence on you." 

-------------

**Author Notes: Tad bit shorter this time than last. But I have a whole chapter planned out on their walk – and I wanted it to be its own chapter. Sorry this one took longer to post. While I'm at it, if any of you guys are AIM role-players (like through chat – like you and me and a story to role-play) please IM me (On AIM) at SailorTeddyBear. I also would like to know I'm already notifying some of you about when I post new chapters – anyone else want me to do that for them?**

**FireDemon, yeah Draco can be a jerk and then he can be a nice guy. It's such a dynamic character. **

**Txteva, Yeah it wasn't sweet but it's good to know that if I ever need to write un-sweet fic that I can. **

**Azalai, your comment made me go check out Dazma. Dazma writes really well. Sorry I made you cry – I made me cry too :(. **

**A Devilish Angel, cool I got Draco in a less OOC-ness…But this chapter probably made him OOC again… Whoops. **

**^*^mArIpOsA^*^, Hmm… Well *gives a smirk* guess you'll have to wait for later chapters to find out about those questions you have. Or contact one of the readers, they all do fantastically well in divination. ^^ I am so proud of my readers – they'd have a breeze in Professor Trelawny's class. **

**Chocolate Muse, You're making me crave chocolate again! Anyways... I know Ch5 was really depressing. I mean if I cried and other people cried – it must have been depressing to the extreme. **

**Golden Red ****Phoenix****, thanks for suggesting all the four page length from now on I guarantee that all chapters will be four pages – or close to it. **

**Anonymous review, Aww you left no name. But *smirks* we'll have to see about the happy bit… I can't say. My suggestion is asking another one of those readers who are really good at Divination. **

**Starlight Nemesis, Yay! My sweetness is appreciated. Thanks for saying the plot is interesting. **

**Raven Black, I'm making people read fluff and like it – yes, my life is complete. *Plot to rule the world using fluff – I can check that off of my to-do list***

**Fallendarkstar, I know you! We role-play together. I told you Draco and Ginny were a cool couple. :)**

**Cashelle, I'll better send you the e-mail soon that I uploaded this… Thanks for the review.**

**Gin, I should have gone trick-or-treating as little devil! Hah! Its no problem that I'm writing this story – I really love the Draco/Ginny pairing. **


	7. If You Want to I Can Save You – Take You...

I Really Do Believe That I Don't Belong Here

Chapter Seven – If You Want to I Can Save You – Take You Away From Here 

By Lindsey Ann

**Author Notes:  Okay funny Lindsey Ann forgot to give you guys the URL to the forums I was talking about its Http://forums.star-dancer.net/ . Oh yeah the forums changed names. Which comes onto my next question….**

I'm getting a domain for my birthday gift for me – so if I establish a Harry Potter forum (with forums about pairings and the such – book discussion – ask and get a answer if you have a fact you can't remember and role-play) how many of you guys would go to a forum like that?  

**Summary:  Ginny Weasley has always been unsure about herself, especially when it comes to the fact that she belongs in Gryffindor. In a long talk with Draco Malfoy, she starts to think he actually does act like a person, and that maybe she belongs in Slytherin. **

------------------

"Draco?" Ginny asked breaking the silence that the two had as they walked hand-in-hand around the courtyards of Hogwarts. There was concern in her voice – it almost sounded shaky. 

"Yeah, Virginia?" He asked back with a puzzled voice. He didn't like how it sounded – it sounded almost unsure. Was this a mistake for wanting her so bad that he'd change himself for her? Did she want Draco around? 

"Draco," she said quietly then began with courage, "When we go home for the summer – I want you to come with me." She said. After all her parents wouldn't mind would they? If they Ron have Hermione over along with Harry, then surely it would be okay for them. 

He shook his head. "Wouldn't your whole family care?" He asked. He couldn't put her in danger; he couldn't go to her house for the summer. He couldn't hurt her. 

"Maybe but if they now they're good then you can," Ginny said. Determination was in her voice and she would extremely hard to achieve what she wanted. She wouldn't take a no, even if it was selfish. She didn't care. 

"I don't know, Ginny, if I should," he said. 

"You should, Draco," she said as snowflakes began to fall around them. 

It was a winter paradise and as far as she was concerned this was the perfect moment for a kiss and for an explanation why she wanted him to come. Begging with her eyes she began, "Draco, you have to. You'd be safe at the Burrow."

"How?"

"It's protected by charms since Harry's coming this summer and if it's protected for him, it's protected for all of us." She said as she looked up into his pale grey eyes which were hiding emotion. It was as if he was trying to be as cold as possible. She didn't like how he was looking back. 

"And why, Virginia, would you want me protected?" He asked trying to give off his worst impression. It was selfish for him to have requested that they talked, so he could hear her voice again but she was more important to him than his own life, so he'd have to stay far away from her until she was safe even though it pained his heart more than it probably hurt hers. 

"Because," she explained her eyes filling with tears, her lips and warm body moving closer to his, "I love you." She said as she touched his lips for a brief second, realizing that if she died with him, she'd be happy, and without him she would tormented forever. 

"Virginia, I can't," he said. "I can't lose your life because of me," he said as he broke away from her soft, sweet kiss. Truth was he wanted to kiss her longer and with more passion, but he couldn't because it'd be even harder to walk away from her. 

"Draco, I'll lose my life without you," she said as tears began to stream down her face. 

He hated doing this but he had to. And this time he'd have to stay away from her until he knew the Dark Lord was gone. "Well, Weasel, does it look like I care?" He said his voice sounding angry and mad, just like the old Draco before that fateful event right before Christmas. He had to do this. He had no other choice. 

Ginny was crying and he left her there in the snow all alone giving one last glance at her. "When Potter, I or whoever kills the Dark Lord, you'll be the first person I'll find." Draco muttered to himself, hiding the fact that he could cry right now.

-----------------

Allie, the Hufflepuff who had told Ginny if she had ever needed to talk that she would always be open to talk to, saw Ginny from the window and rushed to her side. "Ginny?" She asked as she stood right next to Ginny whose sobs for the most part were lifeless like Ginny somehow knew this was going to happen. Like Ginny had almost prepared herself for it. 

"Oh, hi, Allie," Ginny said. There was no emotion in her voice either just a far-off, fleeting feeling. Allie pitied Ginny. 

"Did he dump you again?" Allie asked. She hadn't seen what had happened, but if she knew Ginny like she thought she had, she knew Ginny would nowadays only cry at the sight of Draco, the mentioning of Draco, or anything particularly about Draco. Even the Ravenclaws who weren't to good with matters of the heart (even though all Ravenclaws were clever) could tell. 

"No," Ginny said back. "He didn't. It was a promise," she said. She wasn't making a lot of sense. 

"A promise?"

"When the Dark Lord dies we'll meet again until then…" Her voice began to trail off again a couple tears dropped to the ground, others being wiped away from by her hands which were freezing cold. "He didn't say it. But I know that's what he meant." 

Allie was stunned. Ginny was taking it very easy. But what if the Dark Lord never was defeated? Were two destined for each other lovers (who were as unlikely as a peanut butter and banana sandwich) meant never to love? Were they never to cherish each other? Did Ginny know that? There love must have been deep then, Allie reasoned to herself. 

"Allie, it's pretty cold out here, let's go inside," Ginny said as she began to walk up to Hogwarts. As she began to clutch her necklace – which until the Dark Lord was gone would be her reminder that Draco would come back for her. That she'd be waiting for him. 

-----------------------------

"Draco! Finally got smart and ditched that Weasley girl," Goyle said as he approached Draco. 

"Yeah," Draco said with no enthusiasm even though he was trying. "Pretty smart." 

Goyle lowered his voice to a low whisper, "The Dark Lord is going to inciate us into the Death Eater's circle after we leave Hogwarts this year – working for him in the summer and spying for him while we are here," Goyle informed Draco. 

Draco nodded. "I need sometime to myself," he said as began to approach the exit out of the common room. 

He knew what he had to do. 

------------------------------

When Ginny came in, no one could have noticed she was crying. Since she and Draco had met she had learned how to act to convince others that she was someone that she wasn't – a happy, overjoyed, confident Ginny. 

But somehow her act didn't fool Ron and for the first time he approached Ginny and began to talk to her. "Draco again, right?" He asked. 

She nodded, no tears flowing, but struggling to come out of her eyes. She had to be strong. 

"Why do you keep going back to him?" Ron asked. If he had been his sister he wouldn't have befriended Malfoy in the first place. 

For the first time in her life Ginny began to say words she had always heard but had never said to her family, "It's called love, Ron. Something you can't understand yet." 

"Ginny love isn't getting your heart broken." He said as Ginny gave him a look telling him that her heart wasn't smashed into a couple of pieces like she could understand Malfoy's decision. "Ginny, I know you don't agree with me, but we can talk always, okay?" 

She nodded and gave a soft smile as she walked away from him with no proper good-bye. What can I do to help the war against You-Know-Who? Ginny asked herself. She wanted this war to end quickly and swiftly so she could be with Draco. 

But time wasn't on her side. 

---------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy entered Dumbledore's private study. He was surprised that Snape had given him permission without question. Did Snape know what he was going to do? Was this is second-father's plot to kill him since he was in allegiance to the Dark Lord and knew what he was going to do?

His eyes spotted a bird with magnificent feathers of reds and oranges. It stood majestically and as Draco approached it, gave a look like he didn't like Draco. 

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore said as he greeted him. "How did you get in here?" 

"Professor Snape," he said. There was a smile coming to Dumbledore's face.

"Oh, really?" He asked stilling smiling and looking proud. 

Draco nodded. "Yeah." 

"Then I can see Mr. Malfoy that you have chosen the side of the light." Dumbledore said as he motioned for Draco to sit in a leathery chair in front Professor Dumbledore's desk. Draco did as told as Fawkes perched near his side. What was with the change in Fawke's opinion? 

"Huh," Draco asked. How did that old, geezer (though very respectable) man know that? 

"Severus wouldn't have let you in unless he knew this was going to happen," Dumbledore said as he slipped himself into his chair. "Severus is indeed a smart man."

"That makes no sense, Professor," Draco commented puzzlement full in his voice. 

"How is it so strange?" Dumbledore asked with curiousity. 

"Professor Snape spies for the Dark Lord, don't you know that?" Draco asked. Albus Dumbledore wasn't looking to smart right now, in fact he looked quite the opposite, everyone knew that Snape was a follower of the Dark Lord and that no one could change him. 

"Quite the contrary, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said as he paused or a second. He continued on, "Severus renounced the old ways – he's a spy for the good guys."

Draco was shocked and had regretted that he had come to Dumbledore who obviously didn't know anything. "Since when?" He asked just to prove the man wrong. 

"Since the day that he saw his one true love killed and tortured by Voldemort," Draco shuddered as her heard Professor Dumbledore with no fear say the Dark Lord's name. 

"But that's absurd," Draco said. "Professor Snape never loved any witch." 

"It wasn't a witch and it was before your time." Was Dumbledore implying that Snape was the other way when it came to relationships? Eww, Draco thought to himself. 

"It was a wizard then?" Draco asked disgusted.

Dumbledore frowned. "Is it so hard to picture him falling in love with a muggle girl that you have to imply he's the other way?" 

Draco had his mouth open. Snape had loved a girl who couldn't do magic? And he changed just for her? It didn't make any sense. None of it did. Draco sighed. "I guess not." 

"Yes as hard as it may be, Mr. Malfoy, Severus fell in love with a muggle girl who got captured by Voldemort and held captive. Severus' job was to make sure she didn't escape feelings of hate turned to friendship and friendship turned to love," Dumbledore stated. He quickly changed the subject before Draco could answer. "Fawkes seems to like you." He commented as he watched Fawkes, who have given Draco a glare before now nuzzled up against him. 

"Is that a good thing?" Draco asked. 

"Of course it is. Phoenixes are judges of good character. I believe know that I can completely trust you." Dumbledore said as he smiled. "Now why do you want to go to good?" He asked. 

------------------------------------------

**Author Notes: Sorry this ended fast; I want to have the Draco explaining chapter be one whole chapter, pretty much summarizing the facts so far. Not to mention I want to publish this chapter before my birthday which is Monday, November 18 (A review is an excellent present.) I'm also going to buy a domain for a big Harry Potter project so sometime within the next month I'll announce its grand opening. **

**Cashelle****, yeah I was happy too that they were together again but alas; they're not together any more. **

**Chocolate Muse, Haha... Can't make craze chocolate now! I just had some! I planning on at least five more chapters, but knowing me I'll likely change it. **

**Sarah,**** Thanks for reviewing my poem, too. ^^ **

**Azalai****, I hadn't read Dazma. Thanks for mentioning that I wouldn't have found those ultra-spiffy fanfics! I guess you had to get out of your coffin to read this chapter since last review you said you were dying. LOL. **

**GoldenRed**** Phoenix, I think this chapter pretty much says what Draco is going to do. And see, I have made them suffer some more. **

**Gin, hmmm now that the kiss has happened I wonder what you'll be waiting for next. ^^**

**Themis****, your back! I was worried when you weren't reviewing…Kiss has happened now… Too bad it was in an overly-depressing chapter. **

**Rikonra****, *looks up in Draco/Ginny fan fiction writers dictionary, looks up cute and sees her picture along with instructions to look up sweet* I have a bad habit of writing sweet/cute stuff. **

**A Devilish Angel, Sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter. I was too darn picky and rewrote this one a couple of times. **

Okay you're so close to reviewing that you should review if your still reviewing this. So *eyes pleading* write me a review? 


	8. When You Have Faith

I Really Do Believe That I Don't Belong Here

Chapter Eight – When You Have Faith  

By Lindsey Ann

**Author Notes:  Aaaaaaa! I have the best reviewers in the world. Yes, I do. Some of you guys e-mail me which I just love! Please note that when a song entirely makes me write I'll probably name the chapter after this. This chapter heavily focuses on Snape and his past. Sorry for taking so long. **

**Summary:  Ginny Weasley has always been unsure about herself, especially when it comes to the fact that she belongs in Gryffindor. In a long talk with Draco Malfoy, she starts to think he actually does act like a person, and that maybe she belongs in Slytherin. **

---------------------------

"Before I answer... Can I ask you about Snape?" Draco asked as Fawkes rubbed his head on Draco's hand which was pretty sweaty, and Draco's face showed shock. Maybe the shock could go away if he only knew what had gone on?

"Severus should tell you this, but I don't want you to leave here with wrong ideas. I will tell you some and not all. You'll have to ask him the rest," Dumbledore reasoned. In truth, he didn't know all about, just major details and then a few minor things. 

He opened up a book from his book shelf. "See this?" He asked. It was a whole chapter on how Godric's family had been lost throughout the years. "It all started when...."

_"Salazar! If you leave and do carry out everything with an heir you do know what will happen?" A brave, courageous Godric Gryffindor said his dark, black hair very messy. _

_"And what would that be, Godric?" Salazar said spitefully. He hated Godric with all of his heart. _

_"You'll never know who my heir will be." _

_Quivering on the inside Salazar quickly replied, "Am I scared?"_

"Professor it..." Draco said before he was interrupted by Dumbledore. 

"Doesn't make any sense..." He said as he walked around his study. "No sense, except it means Voldemort had a harder time...," Dumbledore said. Voldemort made Draco feel uncomfortable. 

"And so he found a muggle girl?"

"Oh not any muggle girl, a magical one."

"Then she was a witch, right?"

"No, Godric had sealed all of his heir's powers, only to be passed along to another wizard who would need, hence his second heir." 

The old fool wasn't making any sense. Draco sighed. None of it made sense. "So...." Draco said his voice trailing off. 

"Basically Draco – Andrea was Godric's blood descendent but her powers were given to another – just because Godric knew that Salazar's heir would go after anyone with his blood." 

Draco knew what was going to happen. "Potter got it, right? She died and when she died her powers were transferred." 

"Precisely, Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore said. 

"Does Potter know that helped?"

"No, he doesn't. His mother had some power, but I'm afraid if we told him about his inner strength he'd do something stupid like go out and face Voldemort by himself." Dumbledore said as he shook his head. 

"So Andrea – that was Snape's girl?" Draco asked. 

"Hard to believe what love does to someone, right Mister Malfoy?"

Draco wanted to shout a loud, "Yes," Merlin knew that he was in love with Virginia Weasley. And he wanted to tell the whole world. But instead he mumbled it. "Yes, it is. Hardly believable until you experience it," he said with each word fading fast. 

Dumbledore gave him a sly smile. "Yes, changes everything you ever though." Dumbledore sat down again and noticed that outside that a tree was gaining blossoms... Spring was in the air.  "So, Mister Malfoy, why did you choose this way?"

Draco Malfoy felt a rush of blush come to his cheeks, "A girl, Professor Dumbledore," he said as he looked away avoiding Professor Dumbledore's eyes. Draco had never been more embarrassed in his life. 

"A girl, Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore smirked. "A girl," he said. 

Funny how love was, it did things to you. It made you the way you were. "Yeah," Draco answered back. Dumbledore stroked his breads waiting for a name, "Virginia," he managed to say before coming to a conclusion that the look on Dumbledore's face was serious but at any moment could break out laughing. 

"Oh? When did you two get together?" Dumbledore asked. It was quite ironic that he knew when students were good or bad, but he couldn't tell when two of his students were going out. Was it old age that made him so unkeen on this subject?

"It's a long story," Draco began. "But I'll tell you." He began. 

Dumbledore was intent to know. The two were complete opposites – but now if Draco had changed for the better than those two were meant to be – or a mistake that Merlin did that turned out for the better. 

"Right before Christmas at the library, I saw Virginia," he began as he played with his hands finding a good way to say this. How do you tell someone something you yourself can't describe to your own mind?

"She was a bit grumpy... I don't know how Merlin made me do it but I asked her what was wrong and then we started to talk."

Dumbledore grinned.  Ginny Weasley had lately been a bit of a loner, it was good that she had someone on her side – someone she could trust. Ever since the diary incident of her first year, she had been a complete loner with each year getting worse. He pitied the girl. 

"We agreed to meet the next day. I don't know why," he said as he shrugged. "But I had lost a picture and when she found it – I told her something that not even Crabbe or Goyle knew. Only Professor Snape really knows."

"Oh?" He asked with curiosity. He somewhat knew what the picture was, but in a way didn't.

"It was of my real mother," Draco said before getting interrupted.

"Grace Schaller. She was a sweet girl to bad she had to go into hiding." 

"She's alive?!" Draco asked as his jaw nearly touched the ground. 

"You'd have to find her secret keeper. She's on Voldemort's wanted list. But last time I checked she was in excellent condition. Showed her a bit of your school things and she cried, so sad she couldn't take care of her baby." He paused. "When I became headmaster I made everyone do a survey so I could know all of my students. She was in the first year and wrote something peculiar."

-----------------------------

_Hmmm....__  How to answer this, Grace thought. The question was What do you want in life? She knew what she wanted, but did she want somebody else to know. _

_"Come on mudblood, it's not that hard," she heard a voice say. _

_"Mudblood?"__ She asked. Was that a bad term? The whole wizarding thing was very new to her – that and her new parents who had adopted her claiming to know what she was, that was the day she got her Hogwarts letter_

_"Muggle born," the boy spat out at her. He had short blonde hair and eyes Grace couldn't keep herself from looking into. _

_"It's not a bad thing. At least I'm not a cute jerk," she said. Did she say cute? What was going on? How could she have said that? She smirked. _

_"Girls," was all the boy could say before going back to his table. _

_She knew how to answer. Carefully she began to write: 'I want to have a big family full of children and a husband who loves me... I don't care if it'll take a thousand years. I want it. I want at least six children._

_---------------------------_

"You see, Mister Malfoy, your mother had all of her names she wanted to name someone. At the top of the list with a circle was your name, Draco. She had six names," Dumbledore explained. 

"My mum wrote that in her first year?" It was a shock. Wizard and Witches normally didn't get those ideas in their heads when they were that young. While muggle girls were already proclaiming these things at that age, witches would be in the stage of 'Ewww boys are icky!'

"Had a lot of other things written down. What love was to her and the type of person she wanted to marry. Quite a shock when I found out that from under my nose your father and her had been dating. I never imagined it – he often made her cry her first and second years and then something must have happened. No one really knew and it was all a shock that she married the day after she graduated from Hogwarts... Of course her parent's weren't too happy... Well, her adoptive parents that is. Real parents would have been happy – they were an unlikely pair a German ex-Nazi with a pacifist." Dumbledore knew a lot about his mom. How come he never told him before? And if his mom was alive how come she didn't tell him? 

"Adoptive?"

"Yes, her muggle parent's died before entering Hogwarts. Some thought it would be good that she would be adopted by magical parents. Of course she still kept her muggle heritage used things they did. She loved how she had the best of both worlds. Still photographs were her favorite because it captured the emotion. Excelled in muggle studies we had all thought she would have taught that when she graduated but we were wrong." He said. "We all got these big fancy invitations saying if anyone could make it the wedding which was that day that we could come." 

"How come she didn't ever come or somehow tell me she was alive?" Draco asked. 

"Draco, if she does that then the secret is out because her secret keeper would love to tell you but can't because he knows its best for you and her. As soon as this bloody war is finished, you'll meet her until then she wanted me to give you this after you graduated from Hogwarts but I see it fit to give it to you now." Dumbledore handed him a piece of parchment. 

On it was a very beautiful handwriting and words of love and encouragement. He read it. 

_My Baby Draco, _

_Words cannot tell you how I bad I feel to never be able to sing to you like a real mother could or for you to even have met me and remembered. But I assure you it wasn't because I didn't love you because I did. I loved you and your father with all of my heart. But for you two I had to do some things. I love you and I'll love you until the end of time. _

_Love,_

_Your__ Mother_

Draco felt like crying. But he knew he'd have to wait. But he'd get rid of Voldemort quickly – even if Potter had to help him. 

"Now, Mister Malfoy, please continue on with your reasoning." 

Draco nodded with his eyes closed and took a deep breath. "Well, I eventually... It's unexplainable. I knew I wanted what was best for Virginia when I asked her something."

"And what was that?"

----------------

_"Ginny, do you ever think about getting married?" Draco asked rather abruptly. It was an odd question, especially from a guy who was her friend, and nothing more than that. The thought saddened Draco, but then made him happy; it was extremely difficult to understand._

_Ginny gave a funny look at Draco. She giggled softly. "Every once in a while I think about it," she said truthfully. In a house full of guys she had no one to talk about marriage and dating, especially when they were immature boys who lived in her house. She felt good talking about something she didn't have a lot of opportunity to talk about it. It was like lifting up a burden deeply in her soul. "I want a sleeveless white dress that glitters when you walk in the sunlight with a long train following it. I want a tiara of sterling silver and diamonds in my hair." She said. She had every detail in her head. She began to blush, "And…," she was too embarrassed to continue with what she was going to say. _

_"And?"__ Draco asked. _

_"I want a man to marry me someone who I truly will love and cherish in sickness and in health. I want a house full of kids, three boys and three girls. Daniel, Luke, and Joshua for the boys names. Kelly, Hallie, and Sarah. Sounds stupid, right?"_

_"How is wanting something so much stupid?" He asked as looked into Ginny's eyes. It was as if time had stopped. Ginny looked stunning right there at him smiling back weakly, not knowing what to say exactly. Even in confusion, she looked beautiful. What was he saying?_

_"It isn't then," She said as she slipped her right hand into his hand, the fingers intertwined. "What about you? Have you thought about marriage?" _

_----------------------_

Draco continued on, "Merlin knows why I asked that but I don't. I don't think I'll ever know why." Draco said. 

Dumbledore was smirking. "So we need to find a plan for you. I suppose..." Dumbledore's thought trained off for a moment but he was interrupted. 

"I could pretend to be a spy," Draco said. "I could pretend to be on his side and I could tell him that I'd go to the Weasley's so I can find out more about Potter." He suggested. 

That way he could be with Virginia and not endanger her life. 

"But the question is, are you willing to risk it?"

"I am." 

Snape came in through the doors. "Albus I cannot work with that man," he began but quickly stopped as he saw Draco. "I take it we can trust him?" He asked. 

Dumbledore nodded. "Just look at Fawkes." Fawkes was perched on Draco's shoulder. 

"Its good we can then," Snape said. "Welcome to the right side." He smiled. 

It was the first time he had heard Snape commend him on something that wasn't school-related. He was shocked. 

"We should all work this out then," Dumbledore suggested. "So we know everything. Draco would you mind getting Miss Weasley?" Draco nodded and quickly left. 

"Miss Weasley?"

"Long story, Severus. You will have to make sure you explain everything about why you went good. Draco considers you a second father and currently he doesn't trust his own because he held things from him. It wouldn't be an excellent thing to not have his trust right about now." 

----------------

**Author notes: I'm making a website for this and I need detailed reviews on it. Any volunteers? I just need like why you happened to like or didn't like it and some good reasons. OR I'd just love it if some of you guys would send me/tell me your favorite scenes. My e-mail is lindseyann14@hotmail.com so uhmm send stuff there! As for you guys being so awesome, you all are. And all are mind-readers, Gin happened to guess one of the things I was going to do! I love you all. Next chapter expect an official site URL for this. Hehe! Thanks for everyone doing some happy birthday wishing. I loved that. P.S. The flashback was taken directly from the chapter it came from just so I could remind you all that was my favorite scene I wrote. And uhmm... Instead of almost four pages you guys got like almost five pages in an 8pt Verdana font. No complaining that it was short now, okay?**

**Anonymous Review, Gah! You left me no name to call you... Anyways thanks for the happy birthday wishing and for saying it was a good chapter. **

**Ella, Your review also made me hungry. I wanna try a sandwich like that now... This is the best pairing in the world and we have some of the best writers in fan fiction community for this type of pair (Like Dazma and Eclipsed Planet and ME!). **

**Gin, yes girl you always review *high five*. LOL. All of your suggestions were what I was thinking. Okay I know that if I was Professor Trelawney that I'd pass you right away in Divination. **

**Chocolate Muse, I feel an intense need for chocolate... Aw thanks for saying this is getting good. It makes my day =) **

**A Devilish Angel, hey! That's an awesome idea for Allie. I wanted her to get in the way of those two but I believe that'd be cool idea. Maybe I'll use it. ^^**

**Azalai****, *looks at the people trying to put those stakes at Azalai* Fear not for she is a reviewer! Or at least I think so... Lol just kidding. I bet those coffins are hard to get out of. ^^**

**Themis****, Thanks for the birthday wish! Oldie-Moldie-Voldie that's really funny. I almost died laughing reading that. Cool. Watch out on the 26th ... a new chapter *winks* will be up. I have  to finish reading your excellent fanfic. Which as soon as I upload this will be read. Its awesome so far!**

**Amyza****, Eeek! I should write faster... I'm taking my sweet time and it's taking forever! **

**GoldenRed**** Phoenix, Someone offered that until I get my domain (I sorta err.. spent my money seeing CoS three times in a row!) to host my Harry Potter site so I'm going to ask her if she'd allow me to have a forum so it could be up anytime soon... **

**Alex, Birthday wishing wasn't late. ^^ I love this pair too! I mean its my favorite.. All of my other stories are on hiatus and probably for a long time because I already know what story I want to do next. ^^ Its going to have some Draco/Ginny... But that's all I'm going to say! **

**Janiko****, Chicka you reviewed twice telling me to get off my butt and write some more. So I did! Its okay you searched Lindsay, because I use Lindsay when I do formal writing stuff just because it reminds me to stay serious.. LOL. I know I am happy I made Draco a good guy. So happy. ^^**

**Rikonra****, *begins to cry* I know poor to both of them... And this isn't the end of their suffering.. They have a lot more hardships ahead. **

**Sarah, I got a couple of poems I want to publish here soon. So look for `em anytime soon. **

**Vanessa/Wayne (who reviewed when she was accidentally in my account!), before the world thinks I was pathetic enough to review my own story my best friend was here and I logged in my account so I could check the stats and forgot to log out. I made her read this (She said, "What?! Draco and Ginny?! Lindsey what were you thinking?!) and made her review.. Unfortunately she was on my account. LOL. Anyways enough of an explanation Vanessa, you are too a good writer! AND all of your stories rock. Keep up the work. **


	9. In the Arms of An Angel

I Really Do Believe That I Don't Belong Here

Chapter Nine – In the Arms of an Angel

By Lindsey Ann

**Author Notes:  This chapter was put up to celebrate the awesome Themis' birthday because Themis rocks. Same for all of you and if you happen to have birthdays coming' up you should say something... I may put one up on your birthday! Just to make the day even better. **

**Summary:  Ginny Weasley has always been unsure about herself, especially when it comes to the fact that she belongs in Gryffindor. In a long talk with Draco Malfoy, she starts to think he actually does act like a person, and that maybe she belongs in Slytherin with him. **

---------------------------

Draco approached Ginny – who was at her normal table. As she lifted her eyes from the book a big smile curled on her lips. "Draco," she managed to say. She quickly cleared the table. "I'll be leaving if you want." She said as she got up. 

Draco shook his head. "No, don't." He took a seat next to her and his grey eyes began to look into her eyes. "Professor Dumbledore wants us," he said. Quickly he slipped his hands into hers. 

She almost felt like crying. "Everything is going to be alright then." She grinned. "I don't have to be afraid of never seeing you again." Her hands tightly clasped his. 

This must have been how Draco's mother and father felt like while they were in love. Except this would end in a happy way – it would end with Draco and Ginny being together forever. It would end with them being happy. 

He broke a silence the two had just looking into the other's eyes. "Virginia, let's go," he said and the two left the library hand-in-hand, quietly as if the hand-holding was just enough for the two. 

Some Gryffindors and Slytherins were shocked as they watched the two – like Virginia had bewitched Draco and Draco had bewitched her. 

The emotion was real. That was for sure. 

And everyone could tell. 

Eventually they got to Dumbledore's office – the door opening automatically for them. Inside a serious Dumbledore and Snape stood. They were patiently waiting each standing up straightly – both proud and yet stubborn at the same time. 

When they walked in all they heard was Snape mentioning a Sirius Black and how he couldn't work with him. Dumbledore was grinning and replied back, "Just because you two were rivals in school doesn't mean you can't get along." 

"Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny asked as she brought up their attention. "Why did you need me?" 

Dumbledore gave the bewildered girl a smile and began to mischievously grin, "Because you two need to make a decision together. That's what people like you two do." He continued on, "Trust is a foundation of the thing you two are experience. Where there is trust..." He said.

Before he could finish it Ginny began to recite it with him. "Where there is trust, there is love. Where there is love, there is no need. Where there is no need there is faith. And faith believes in one person or one thing completely." 

She was a real true gem. Severus Snape could see why Draco had fallen for her. There was a lot to Ginny that was like Andrea and like his childhood best friend's lover, Grace. Grace, Andrea, and Ginny had one thing in common – they were completely sincere to their heart and brave, strong women. 

"Very good, Miss Weasley," Professor Dumbledore commented. "Good indeed. Where did you learn that?"

Ginny cheeks turned a deep red. "Mum told me it – when I was younger so that I would know when I was in love." 

"Quite interesting that Molly was when she went here... Best friends with Grace, I believe," Dumbledore said. 

This made both Draco and Ginny shocked. How could they not have known that? It made no sense. 

"She was," Snape added. "If Grace wasn't with Lucius she was with Molly. Those two were the most unlikely friends you'd ever meet. Cool, calm Molly and adventurous Grace." He smiled. 

"So my mum was friends with Draco's mom? And she never told me?" Ginny asked after she had gotten over the initial shock. 

"Hmm.... You've never gone through your mother's old Hogwarts stuff haven't you?" Dumbledore asked. Ginny quickly nodded. "You should." 

"Now onto more important business," Snape said. 

"Yes of course, more important business," Dumbledore said as two leather chairs appeared in front of his desk besides the one that was already there. He motioned for the three to sit down. Ginny and Draco obviously sat by each, and their hands were still tightly clasped. And Snape was on Draco's right. "Miss Weasley, I suppose you wouldn't be bugged by the fact that Mister Malfoy would stay with you, but what about your parents?" 

Ginny thought for a moment and then quickly replied (a bit nervously as well), "Dad has always welcomed wizards who are good. And if my mum really was best friends with Draco's mother than I'm sure she'd welcome him." 

Draco smiled. It was good that they would allow him to stay there ... or at least they could speculate that he would be able to stay with them. An entire summer at the Weasleys _with Ginny._

Snape nodded. Dumbledore continued on, "We'll send an owl soon... We'll probably meet with your parents and talk over the matter. Now onto what else you should know Miss Weasley." Dumbledore looked at Draco, as he expected he should tell her. 

"Virginia?" Ginny nodded and felt her heart soar a hundred feet just hearing him speak her name like that. It was so... words couldn't express what it was but it felt good to hear it. "I'll be a spy," he said. 

She nodded, but the reality struck her. "A spy? But you'd be endangering yourself! I can't let you do that!" She told him – she felt like crying. What if he died because of her? She would never be able to live without him. 

"Yes, you can." Draco said. He mouthed to her, 'Love conquers all, remember?' and she nodded. "You have to."

She nodded and closed her eyes. "How dangerous would it be?"

This was Snape's area. He himself was a spy. "Well, if Draco can play the part the right way, it wouldn't be dangerous at all. In fact just the opposite. He'd be protecting himself and the people involved at the same time." He looked at Ginny. "Don't worry, he'll be okay." 

She nodded again and clasped Draco's hand tighter. It was a comfort to know that Draco was there with her and that he always would be. Their story would have a happy ending. She knew it. "I know he will," she said. "I'm just a bit worried."

It was natural for her to now place Draco's life before hers. Was this what true love was? It was, it had to have been. She had faith in Draco – and faith was love – which was trust. 

"It's natural to be like that Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said. "I mean I can only speculate that but of course it's normal to be a bit worried." 

She was taking all of the information gracefully. She smiled and caught Snape giving off a smile. 

"Now we have to talk," Dumbledore said as he motioned the two lovers out of the room. "When your parents come back with word, we'll call you here okay?" Both nodded. "Good."

When the two left Dumbledore smiled. "Its good to see that in times of chaos love still shines through. That's how Voldemort will be defeated." 

Snape agreed, "Yeah that's how he will. Love is stronger than chaos." 

----------------

Ginny grinned as she felt Draco pull her close. "You're marvelous, you know that?" He said before he led his lips to hers. 

"You're better," She managed to say after she pulled from his sweet, soft and inviting lips.

"No you are," he said as he put his arm around her slim waist, grinning a bit. "You know I've been wanting to kiss since the second time I met you at the library."

"Me too," she said. "Ironic how we've only kissed twice and we're soul mates..."

"Who have the rest of our lives together," Draco added. 

The two had never been in a better mood. 

"Draco?" 

"What, Virginia?"

She smirked and once again found her hands slip down into his own. "I love you, you know that?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I kind of guessed. I love you; too, you know that, right?"

She grinned. "Of course I do." 

This was not a good time for Ron – Ginny's brother to bump into the two. Who were sappy as ever. "Ginny you're with Malfoy again?" She nodded. Seriously Ron looked at Draco, "Do anything to my sister and you'll be dead before you can experience the pain and torment of death." He threatened before leaving. 

The two continued down the hallway. "Virginia," he addressed her. "My mom has to be alive. The Fildelius charm was performed for her, someone is her secret keeper." 

Ginny nodded. "So you have a chance of meeting her and who knows maybe mum will tell us a bit about her?" Hope was shining in her eyes like she'd never give up because Draco needed to know – not because she needed it but because Draco needed it.

He nodded. "Yeah, I do." He said with confidence. "Maybe your mom is her secret keeper?"

"If she is, she's really clever; Mum never talks about her old Hogwarts life." Ginny commented. "Except when Ron has friends over and they ask... I guess you have to ask to know some things about my mom." Ginny gave a smile that was almost devilish. "Draco?" 

"Yeah?"

She thrusted her body into his. It was a tight embrace and it was almost an interesting experience for the two. The warmth the two experienced was unexplainable. "How come you changed?" She asked. 

"I did for you," He told her. "I'm doing everything for you. You're more precious than gold." Draco gave a her a smile. 

"No I'm not – You are. I'm just a Merlin-sent guardian angel for you," She said. 

"Merlin-sent guardian angel?"

"Yeah, Merlin sent me into this world so you would be okay. So you could be great." She whispered back weakly to him. "Just like you're my guardian angel."

"I'm yours?"

"I would have given up on life a long time ago if it wasn't for you. Your heart gave me hope. You're my angel. I'm safe with you." She said as she lightly cried. 

"Don't cry."

"I have to."

"Why?"

"I'm way to happy not to cry. Just hold me forever, okay?" She asked and she pressed her head on his chest. 

"I will." Draco said. "I will." 

She smiled and she for the first time felt an odd sensation crept throughout her body. Again it was unexplainable. She guessed it was love. 

No, she knew it was love. 

---------------

Ack! I know I told Themis I'd upload this on midnight, but I can't wait until then. Forgive me Themis! As for some people who have contributed (mainly Themis) to their favorite scenes, thanks! Guess what, check out for this fic on Thanksgiving Day! I'm going to add a chapter to show how thankful I am for all of you guys – so why not give you a new chapter? 

**Myrtle, It was? Thanks for saying that! **

**Cashelle****, You love this? I'm stunned *is a very stunned***

**Gin, never fear for I did not post before because I had *really* bad writer's block right after I wrote about three pages full. I hate that when that happens! Yeah I want to name one of my kids Virginia. And see its like been a day and I posted so that nasty case of writing block is gone! *does a happy dance* Hmm.. Kissing... I'll add some more. You loved this chapter? How? P.S.: Check yer e-mail I mailed ya. **

**cTk, actually I'm a sort-of Japanese nut. I love manga with romance – big fan of Marmalade Boy – so I knew what that term meant *claps for herself*. Yes, Snape was in love according to this fanfic. Yes, Snape smiled.. I am such a devil aren't I?**

**Themis, Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! I know Ginny wasn't in the last chapter.. She was originally in it but dude! I changed it... **

**A Devlish Angel, *full reply to yer AWESOME review should be arriving in your inbox soon*... That was a long and awesome review! You rock..**

And so do you Gin ^^  and Cahselle and everyone who reviews!!!! 


	10. Leap of Faith, When You Believe That Som...

I Really Do Believe That I Don't Belong Here

Chapter Ten – Leap of Faith

By Lindsey Ann

**Author Notes:  This chapter was late, extremely late, accept my apologies. Want to hear the PATHETIC excuse, check the author notes at the end. Also shout-out to Celena, this was supposed to be given on her birthday but I totally forgot that yesterday was the ninth... Whoops!**

**Summary:  Ginny Weasley has always been unsure about herself, especially when it comes to the fact that she belongs in Gryffindor. In a long talk with Draco Malfoy, she starts to think he actually does act like a person, and that maybe she belongs in Slytherin with him. **

-----------

When Arthur and Molly Weasley arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they didn't know what to think. "Did Dumbledore really write that he wanted Draco Malfoy to stay at our house for the entire summer?" Molly asked stunned, the words barely slipping out of her mouth. 

"He did Molly, he did," Arthur said as the two walked up to Dumbledore's office. The two, plump Mrs. Weasley and balding Mr. Weasley, received odd looks. Some students were even brave enough to have asked, "What did Fred and George do this time?" Or others asked curiously, "Did Harry get hurt?" Seeing as though the Weasley's were Harry Potter's only family. Every curious student that had asked got an irritable, "No." 

Molly still couldn't make any sense of the letter they had received. It had obviously been a joke by Fred and George, right? 

_Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley,_

_It is deeply requested that you come to Hogwarts to discuss a matter with Professor Severus Snape and I about a specific Mr. Draco Malfoy and his possible summer at the Burrow. Please come quickly. _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Why would Draco Malfoy of all people want to spend the summer at the Burrow, the Weasley's small, but charming home? Draco Malfoy was certainly on the path of evil ("Nothing like his birth mother," Molly commented) and Draco Malfoy was a sure bet to become a death eater. And the Weasley's were going to have Harry Potter over for much of the summer break; did Dumbledore want Harry to end up dead? 

No of course he didn't. There had to be some sort of logic behind this, right? There had to have been a good reason. 

 But then Molly remembered her daughter coming home that Christmas break, all upset over some boy, though she wouldn't tell her own mother his name. 

_"Who was Ginny?" Molly Weasley asked as she watched her daughter break down again. _

_"Mom, I can't tell you. You'd disown me if you knew... You really would," Ginny said as she sniffled. "You couldn't understand. Not yet, Mum. I'll tell you one day..." Ginny said. _

_Molly Weasley was shocked – her darling daughter couldn't tell her? Who was it then? _

"Arthur, remember when Ginny came back," Molly asked him. Her eyes were serious. She now believed that she knew exactly why Draco Malfoy would be spending the summer at the Burrow.  The same reason Lucius Malfoy wished he could go back and repeat the past. 

It was all because of this funny thing called love and Molly realized that her little girl was no longer little; one Christmas had changed her life. Ginny Weasley was no longer a girl with dreams; she was woman experiencing those dreams. 

"Yes, Molly dear, I remember," Arthur flatly replied back. It didn't make sense why she was asking this question. He looked at his wife with his eyes and his brow furrowed, "Why?"

"Oh, nothing. You'll see soon," replied Molly. She hastened up her pace. 

When the two reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office, they quickly said the password ("Lemon Pie") and walked in. Molly full of questions just like Arthur began to say the first one on her mind, "Albus Dumbledore what are you thinking? Having Draco Malfoy spend the summer at our house? How?" she roared. It was like she was sending a howler to Ron or Fred and George. Thank goodness that she never had to do that with Percy, Bill, Charlie, or Ginny. She probably would have had a heart attack if she had to send a howler to all of her kids. 

She hoped Ginny would sensible not to have a lot of kids, or that if Ginny did that Ginny would teach those kids that mischief and other things that their Uncles would be doing was wrong and that if they did that they would be sent to Azkaban or at least punished. Ginny wouldn't be able to handle trouble makers if she was a mother, Molly thought. She had enough trouble handling troublemaker children. 

"Ah, Molly and Arthur, please take a seat," Dumbledore said as he snapped his finger which made to lovely leather chairs appear. They were quite comfy.

Molly plopped herself in a chair, "You didn't answer my question." She said sharply. 

"Yes, of course. I was only thinking in your daughter's best interest and in Mister Malfoy's," replied Dumbledore. "As you know, or maybe don't know, the two lately have been through much."

"We didn't know," Molly returned flatly and commandingly said, "Go on." 

"Yes, but of course. Miss Weasley apparently made Mister Malfoy join the leagues of the good side," Dumbledore said. "He's one of us."

"How can we be sure?" beseeched Arthur. 

Snape joined the conversation, "Because Mr. Weasley, you can tell, by the way he just wants it like this." 

"I don't believe it," proclaimed Molly. 

"Molly Weasley!" Snape scolded. "Not believing your own godchild?" 

"He was my godchild, Severus, after Grace had to leave and Lucius became who he was and is now, it changed," replied an outraged Molly. "If Grace had still been around, everything would be okay."

"A lot of things would be different if Grace was here," Snape said. "But she's in hiding you know how You-Know-Who wants her." 

"It's not fair," Molly commented as she smoothed her hair. "That just because she had the key she has to hide and it's partly Malfoy's fault." She hadn't seen her best friend in forever. 

Grace had changed in her fifth year; she started to hang out more with Lucius Malfoy. 

-----------

_"Molly! Believe me I wish I could tell you, but I can't," Grace shouted back, fighting tears that were about to erupt at any moment, her best friend had accused of her not telling her everything._

_"So how come Malfoy knows? Grace, I was a supportive before but how can I now? You trust Malfoy but not me?" A couple tears slid down Molly's cheek that crashed to the floor, adding another story to the common room of Gryffindor since they had been there. _

_"Lucius knows because, he found out by accident!" She placed her hair behind her ear and took a deep breath, showing Molly her eye's which sparkled like crystals. Molly knew that this whole idea was upsetting Grace more than it was upsetting herself. "There's certain key in the wizarding world. It can be a person or a thing, but either way Molly, I have it right now...."_

_"What does it do?" Molly asked as the two girls (who were entirely alone) moved to the window seal, Grace's favorite spot. _

_"Well, it's if you have it you have total control over life and death. But," she sighed. "You can only prevent deaths or bring them about. You can't erase them." She said. "I tried it with mum and dad and it didn't work." _

_"So... that's what it was," Molly said as she looked down at the floor not quite sure on what to say. She was always speechless. It must've been something she was born with. _

_"Molly, you have to swear to Merlin you won't tell! If anyone found out I'd be a target," she pleaded. _

_"Promise."__ Molly said as she received a hug from her best friend, a hug that showed deep gratitude. _

_"We'll stay friends forever, Mol! And when we have kids, they'll be great friends. Hey, who knows what if I had a boy and you had a girl, they could like go out and marry and then we'd be family!" Grace suggested. "And then we can watch them go to Hogwarts and..." She seemed to have her whole children's life planned out. _

_Both erupted into a fury of giggle – every fight had always ended like this. _

_Friends forever, till the end of time. _

_-----------------------------_

Ginny grinned as she and her two brothers (the twins), Fred and George, hid behind a corridor watching Hermione, Ron and Harry walk down.  She whispered to Fred, "You sure this is going to work?" He nodded. 

"Positively." 

"Good let's get back at Ron." Ginny said trying her best not erupt into giggles. 

Before Hermione, Ron or Harry had a chance to cover themselves; a bunch of goop came pouring over their heads after Ron had tripped on a small wire. Fred, George and Ginny gave each other have fives as they watched Ron, Hermione and Harry get up in disgust. 

Ron seemed to be able only to yell out two names, "FRED! GEORGE!" 

Colin Creevy took a picture of the trio, who from head to toe were covered in the goop, which was an odd color of brown – looking like flem. 

Ginny was having the time of her life bonding with her two brother's while as Draco, well, he was another story. 

-----------------------------

Draco had been called to Dumbledore's office. Walking swiftly, silently by Snape they reached the door. Inside he saw two figures – one plump and the other one bald. They were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. 

Mrs. Weasley approached Draco and looked at him, searching for traces of grace. "Albus, if you think we could pull it off, Draco is welcomed," she said. Arthur however didn't look to happy at the decision. 

She had remembered her promise as a kid with Grace to be "friends forever" and friends took care of their children in times of need. Or at least that's what she hoped. "You have your mother's nose," Draco smiled as he heard Mrs. Weasley compliment him. "And you have her smile." She gave Draco a great big bear hug. "Hopefully you're just as sweet as your mother." 

Draco left, smiling, and without knowing what he was doing said, "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, thank you." He knew he'd a burden, but he could make up for it. He could clean; even though back home he had done nothing close to lifting a finger. He could help Ron study, Merlin knew he needed help in a lot of subjects. But Draco scratched that thought out of his head, "He and his girlfriend will study all summer." 

But then he remembered, Potter would be there. 

Potter wouldn't be too happy seeing Draco, would he?

Potter hated Draco, didn't he? 

"Well, we'll just have to tease Potter about me getting the girl in the end if he gives me any gripe," he said to himself. 

This was going to be an interesting summer. 

----------------------

Ginny's face made a smile and at the same time made a frown when she found (much later after giving Ron the goop to deal with) Ron and Hermione, who were kissing. 

They were doing something Ginny wanted to do with Draco, kiss. They were a picture-perfect couple. She was happy for them, but upset. Draco and she could never kiss in an empty classroom all because it would ruin the plan. She had to resist kissing Draco on the spot, not now, it would be selfish. 

She left not exactly knowing what to think. A familiar blonde figure appeared by her. One rose in hand. "Ginny," he began. 

"Draco!" She said with excitement filling in her voice, heart, and overall feelings. 

He handed her the rose. "I get to go, Ginny, I get to go with you." 

Ginny wanted the school year to end quickly, so she could spend the entire summer, with Draco. 

---------------------

**Author Notes: Want to know the pathetic excuse? You sure you want to hear? Okay I'll tell you. Thanksgiving break was a throw up fest for me... I got really sick. On the week following that I still felt like crap. And then I suffered from writer's block. Lame excuse, I know. Thanks for all of the pathetic people, you know who you are. *huggles to all of my readers***

**Gin, the chapter after this one and for about two more after that I'm going to cover the utter CRAZYNESS at the Burrow. Mainly Fred and George are going to find it's really fun to make love potions....... Hehe. Love ya too. **

**Janiko, I think its wink nudge, nudge wink. Hehe, I'm the best? *ooo yay more to stuff to add to my vain ego!* I didn't know I was good.......**

**Cashelle, me a talented writer? *blushes* heh, thanks. Yeah I love the marriage part, too. It's my favorite scene. **

**Pink Witch, thanks for loving my fic and for the good luck on reviews. I'm already blessed though, 109 reviews and counting!**

**Celena, Happy 16th birthday! Mine is one of the better ones? Wow. Everyone like says that but I don't believe it. **

**Ginny_Riddle****, if you think my story is good, then you should really read Eclipsed Planet's. That one got me hooked in the genre. **

**Megan Michele, You should read Eclipsed Planet's story, it gave me the idea to make this fic, it is really awesome. I wonder why you decided to read mine first though... **

**Goldenred Phoenix, Angst must learn what that word means. Cute stories.... oo... must learn how to make them non-cute....... Uhh.. the forum will be up whenever I figure it out.. I'm like, totally lost... Yeppers. **

**Anonymous Reviewer, dude please leave a name even if its OBSESSED STALKER OF LINDSEY, it's always fun to see your name on the reviews.. or at least that's what I think. Thanks for the comment. **

**Irizistable-gigaz****, Nope, didn't know I was a talented writer. I think I need to work on stuff like description! Oooo I gotta go read yer story now! *runs off to read as soon as she finishes this***

**Riverchic1998, Iris is getting good just so you know. ^^ ... I gotta add myself to the mailing list, just as soon as I get off my lazy thing called a butt. **

**Themis, Beware, chick, for soon I shall e-mail you... Yes, beware. **

**Ella, Yeah if I saw two people doing the stuff Draco and Ginny do I'd gag, too! Actually I'd insanely giggle and laugh and stuff..... Danger and intrigue ahead.. Hmm.. better ask Gin she seems to be psychic and stuff. Yep. **

**Rikonra****, Yes brother's mess up a lot of things! Yes, they do... Like I think mine purposely uninstalled WS_FTP LE, but that's a whole other story... Thanks for the review!**

**Crystal****, cute is generally associated with my fic... hm... I wonder why. **

**Eleoopy****, Thanks for the advice. I'll try to make him like himself in some ways...  He will not be totally OOC I hope...**

**Samantha, It was great? Lol.. I suggest if you think this is great to read Eclipsed Planet's work.. it just oi, words cannot express how much I love it. **

**Usagi**** Pixi, I'm writing more now, see. ^^ Sorry for the super-long wait.... I've seen parts of CSS but alas, not enough to write anything... It's a good anime though. Super-cute! **


	11. Thats What Brothers Are

I Really Do Believe That I Don't Belong Here

Chapter Eleven – That's What Brothers Are

By Lindsey Ann

**Author Notes: Whoa almost a whole month since I last posted anything. I'm very sorry, but I did this chapter over and over again, just to make sure I kept Fred and George's spirit, while I kept Draco in a like Draco way, well, just tried to keep some of his traits. Gin deserves some much credit, she e-mailed me several times and even IMed me to make sure I was writing this... **

**Summary: Ginny Weasley has always been unsure about herself, especially when it comes to the fact that she belongs in Gryffindor. In a long talk with Draco Malfoy, she starts to think he actually does act like a person, and that maybe she belongs in Slytherin with him. **

--------------------

Virginia Weasley, who normally was very patient, hated the last two weeks of school. It wasn't exams that made her hate it. No, it was her waiting for the summer break to start, where she could spend nearly all of it with Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, somebody she once loathed, now was someone she loved. And, love luckily was a very powerful thing for the two teenagers. Love had helped Draco Malfoy change his life around. Love had helped Virginia Weasley to mature into a young woman. Love did many things. 

"Ginny, what did you just say?" Ron shouted at her. It was funny, he thought he heard her say, "Draco is spending the summer with us." It couldn't be possible. Mum and Dad would definitely object, wouldn't they? Unless maybe Draco drugged them to say yes, so he could kill Harry over the summer! That or get his sister in a terrible situation. The thought of it brought disgust in his voice. 

Over the past week the two siblings had learned how to talk. The Dream team (Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ginny's own brother, Ronald Weasley made it up) had begun to sit by her. Maybe because they believed they wouldn't hear about Draco Malfoy anymore. They hadn't seen Ginny or Draco together, nor did Ginny talk about him. "I said, Ron, Draco is spending the summer with us." 

"At the Burrow?" Ron asked. Maybe Ginny found out that aliens were going to kidnap the Weasley family (including the almost son to Molly, Harry) and Draco Malfoy over the summer break, so they could plot world domination? Or maybe those aliens would want to capture the Weasleys and Draco Malfoy so that they could offer up Draco as a living sacrifice to their alien god while the Weasley's watched as witnesses! All of the ideas were outrageous, but the thought of Draco Malfoy coming to the Burrow was even more outrageous. 

"Yes, Ron, at the Burrow." Ginny replied back into a flat tone. She watched Ron's expression (which before Draco Malfoy came up was a very happy expression. Ginny had figured Hermione had finally hooked up with him) turn into a very red one, furiously mad. 

"HOW DID YOU GET MUM TO OKAY IT?" Ron roared out causing everyone in the Great Hall to stare at the four. Ron fired back an expression for them to mind their own business. He lowered his voice, "What did you do? Drug mum or something?" 

Virginia giggled. "Well since you're having Harry over. Mum thought that it'd be fair for me to have a guy to mess around with." She said giving off a devilish grin, which obviously she got from Draco. 

Ron knew that Virginia was saying that just to bug him. And it bugged the crap out of him. Who knew his sweet little sister Ginny was such a devil? "What do you mean "mess around"...? Don't tell me you two are doing that!" Ron yelled loud enough for only the four to hear. And he crossed his arms. And then he thought it over.... his younger sister, that snot, said he and Harry were having a relationship! But before he could give his sister a piece of his mind, Harry said something. 

"Okay, if you hadn't noticed Ginny... Hermione and Ron are going out," Harry seemed almost grumpy when he said it like maybe he had feelings for the frizzy haired muggle born witch. Only Ginny seemed to think this. "So you're tease doesn't work out."

"Ron, don't take things so rash. Maybe I meant mess around with like hanging out?" Ginny asked as the grin remained on her face. 

"Ginny, messing around is when... well, you know," it seemed like Ron was uncomfortable talking about the subject, or at least uncomfortable with talking about it with his younger (and only) sister. 

"No, I don't know." 

"You do to!"

"Nope." 

"Ginny, it's when you sleep with a guy!" She giggled. She got it out of her brother, out of much protest though. 

"Oh, you mean if I climbed in innocently next to Draco in his bed and slept with him... then I'd be messing around?" 

"You idiot! You know what it means. STOP PRETENDING THAT YOU DON'T!"

It went on all breakfast like that. Ginny trying to get out of Ron just what exactly what "messing around" was. Harry was pretty much silent through the whole argument. Which seemed strange, why would Harry be quiet? You figured with all of the girls who liked him that he'd know all about the subject. 

-------------

Ron yelled after the twins. He needed to know if they knew about Ginny's behavior. If they didn't, then he'd tell them and make them talk some sense into her. Maybe she would listen to them more? If they did, he was going to have to yell some more for the day. Why wouldn't they try something if they knew? 

Sometimes Ron didn't understand his own family. 

"Yeah, Ronsy?" George asked as only he turned around. They we're pulling a prank on someone and Fred was watching to make sure it would happen. 

"Quit it with the Ronsy stuff, George." Ron said in a very aggravated voice. He was nervously scanning the area. "Do you know about Ginny and the Ferret?" He asked as he hoped no one else besides George would hear. 

Fred laughed. "You mean Ginny with Malfoy?" 

"Yes."

"Of course. Wait, hold on," he said as he walked away and hid with Ron. 

Two figures were coming down the hall. One was a tall blonde haired male and the other was a flaming red female. It was Draco and Ginny. They were laughing. Ron hated to admit it, but they looked happy together. They looked really happy. Fred was holding a camera while George was snickering. 

Ron flinched as he saw Draco put his slimy fingers on Ginny's cheek and softly brushed his lips on hers. At the same time, a flash happened as well. George and Fred snickered. Though Ginny who was touched by the magic of moment, she never noticed them. When the couple left, George and Fred came out of hiding. 

"What was that for?" Ron asked. "You took a picture of them, ick, kissing."

"Oh, it's part of a genius plan, Ronsy." Fred said. 

"All for Draco when he comes to the Burrow.  Merlin, I love my life," George piped in. 

"So you knew?! Why didn't you say something?" Ron asked. He couldn't believe his family some times. He sighed as he listened to Fred explain his evil plot. 

"At first, it was like, oh how cute, Ginny and Malfoy. Who would have known, ya know? We did think it was weird that he was coming." He paused for a moment. "But look on the bright side of things; we have yet another person to test out our stuff on!" Then the twins left Ron. 

How come Ginny told the twins first? Ron always assumed they were the closer siblings. Then again he should have known that he broke part of their friendship when he yelled that one Christmas Day. 

--------------

_But this was MALFOY of all people. The same guy who had mocked him and his friends, not to forget his little sister. The same rich spoiled git who got everything he wanted. The same idiot with parents in You-Know-Who's inner circle. It was enough to make his blood boil. "Virginia Weasley… How could you?" He said. _

_"How could I act like a human being? I don't know Ron, maybe because I am one!" Ginny shouted back angrily at Ron, it was the first time that she had ever yelled at her brother with such fury. Words could not describe the anger she felt within. _

_ "Virginia Weasley! Dating … Is perfectly normal when its someone you care about. But this is MALFOY OF ALL PEOPLE!" Ron shouted back at her. _

_ "Why do you make assumptions of how a person is-?" Ginny was interrupted by Ron. _

_ "Because, Ginny, I know who he is. He's out to manipulate you, so he can earn his Dark Lord's respect." Ron said. He did have the best of intentions for Ginny. He had to act like this because otherwise someone would end up breaking her heart. Just like Malfoy would. _

Maybe Ron's questioning that day was a little over reactive. But didn't Ginny realize that he did it for her good? Doesn't she realize that there could be a possible chance that this is just a plan? Doesn't she know that he only intends good for her? Doesn't she understand that's just what older brother do? Doesn't she know anything?

--------------------

_"So, Gin, what was it you needed to tell us?" Fred asked after the trio successfully ran away from an angry Angelina, a really angry one. ("Better watch out, she may want to bash us at dinner or something," Fred cautioned George.) _

_"You have to promise first."_

_"Promise what?" George asked._

_"That you won't tell Ron."__ Ginny said as she held out her hand to George. When they agreed (after much teasing, "Oh la la does somebody like Harry?"), they shook on it. _

_"That Draco is coming to the Burrow for the summer." _

_"Draco? Malfoy?" Both twins asked, their voices echoing the hallway, which was dead, empty, and silent. _

_"Yes, Draco."___

_"Why?" George asked. _

_"Did you eat one of our Egg Crème's because those make you think some funny things, Gin." Fred said immediately after George asked why. _

_"No, I didn't. Look remember Christmas vacation?" She waited for them to nod before she continued. With much reluctance they nodded ("How's this relate to Malfoy?"). "When I came home, on Christmas, it was because... Draco sort of broke up with me... Well weren't going out, but he told me we couldn't talk anymore. But I persisted and I got him back. Mom just okayed him to come over."  _

_Fred loudly said. "That time you came crying was because of that ferret? I am so going to pound him." He said over protectively. Big brothers had to keep care of their little sisters, and he was just naturally doing his job. _

_"No! Don't! It's okay now." She explained. "We're fine." _

_"You sure, Gin?"_

_"We are! Okay. I really like Draco. Don't mess it up." She said. "I just wanted to tell you that he's coming, so that it wouldn't shock you." She began to walk away. "Don't tell Ron!" She repeated it. "Don't tell him, okay?" _

_"Okay Princess Malfoy!" George excitedly shouted out, which gave Ginny smile. The twins were always making her smiling with their trick and now she had could smile because they were more understanding than Ron was. _

_"So, George, you know what this means?" _

_"More guinea pigs, right?"_

_"Harry and Draco will be at the Burrow. We could develop something for rivals, where they give it to each other and it turns their hair pea coloured!" They both laughed. _

_------------------------------------_

**Author Notes: I'm sorry that took so long. Really I am. I'm going to shoot for updating every Friday night, but keep checking for new chapters. I may add them anytime. Probably around the weirdest times, since I can never sleep (I'm an insomniac or something.) So as usual leave some reviews. They motivate me!**

**Crystal****, hehe cute fics. I wonder why I'll stop writing them.... Probably never :) **

**Themis, thank you for that awesome Christmas gift! I love it. I gotta e-mail a thank you, but it may take a while, I hate writing thank you notes. I don't know why. You're a good writer, too. **

**Animal Lover, lol... cute... Hehe. Maybe instead of the "Force" being with me, I should call it the "cuteness." Lol, I like that, "May the cuteness be with you"**

**Orothoroniel**** aka Celena, Computer problems suck majorly. Hope you had an excellent birthday. **

**Eleoopy****, I'm not telling, but if it makes you feel better chapter 13 will probably give you your answer.  ^^. Yeah I loved that flashback, too. **

**txt-eva****, Everything is interesting when you're a Weasley! Or when you're writing about one. ^^**

**Anonymous Reviewer #1, Blank name spot. Eeep! Leave something for me to identify you. I don't care if it's "LETSKILLLINDSEY! w00t! KILL HER!" Though that would be kinda freaky... Will Draco meet his mom.... Only the writing people know! That or some of these readers who predict things pretty well.... **

**Anonymous Reviewer #2, as stated above leaving a name helps make it for me to identify you... Unless you like being called this or something... I didn't each anything Thanksgiving, I got the stomach flu... sniffles....**

**Ella, Yeah there's some fights coming up. I'm trying to improve better on my grammar. I type to fast to check over it, which is a bad habit! I gotta break it.**

**A Devilish Angel, I haven't seen you on MSN lately. Sigh. Its fun talking to you. I saved Draco from OOCness! Oh yeah, I deserve a medal or something. **

**Pseudonym Sylphmuse, Yeah go, Ginny, for her sensibility!**

**GoldenRed**** Phoenixia, You semi-changed your name. I like it. ^^ I gotta add more description. Its always my weak point. I do better in talking for characters, or at least that's what I think.**

**Janiko, you'll just have to keep tuning in every chapter to see what will happen because I so am not spoiling it ;)**

**Billie, sorry for making you wait for the continuance for so long! Bad, Lindsey!**

**Chocolate Muse, I got a chocolate scented moose for my Christmas gift from my coach. I instantly thought of you're name, so I named the moose, Muse. Hehe. Evil computers, preventing you from reading my story! **

**Teri, Coolness, a new reader! Aw thanks for saying nice job. I appreciate it.**

**Gin, Hey girl just to let you know I may float on AIM with the screen name linds sweet song. Just though I'd say that since you IM me every once in a while. The crazyness starts next chapter! **

**Tara Potter Malfoy, OOO I made you wait in agony for more, I guess. Glad you like the story. **

**Rikonra****, Aw that's such a nice review. **

**L.M., you share my initials when I don't count my "Ann" part of my name.... It's a complicated story but its my middle name with the technicality of being part of my first. So confusing, right?**

**Snow White, Yeah Fred and George are going to have some fun this summer. **

**Amikawaiidesu****, Thank you for the simply fantastic review and PM at the forums. I enjoyed reading it. **


End file.
